Obsession
by JerichosPhantom
Summary: He can't let her go. She thought he was part of her imagination. The rest are just very confused. IchigoSenna, rated intense T, M later. Don't like the pairing don't read.
1. In which the writer names the chapters!

**A/N: I am a story juggler. I told myself not to do that when I first started writing :(**

**Anyway, I was watching Memories of Nobody again and I became officially obsessed with IchiSenna. They do NOT get enough appreciation. I mean, I know there's practically an _army_ of IchiRuki fans but still. Ichigo and Senna make such an awesome couple. Rukia's too...cold for Ichigo. He needs someone cheerier, but not too cheery coughOrihimecough. So yeah, personal opinions here.**

**This is T**** for now****, but it's a pretty intense T. It would be M but I don't think stories should be M unless they have actual sex or a LOT of gory violence/drugs/alcohol.**

**My first IchiSenna story and my first story this...intensely romantic, so be nice. Please?**

**I don't own Bleach. If I did, Senna would be part of the actual manga, Orihime would bring Ulquiorra back to life, and heal Grimmjow so they can kick some more ass. And Gin would definitely live. PLEASE Tite Kubo. LET GIN LIVE.**

**Timeline: Aizen has been defeated and the movie has already occurred (after Aizen's defeat. I know it was actually supposed to occur after the Soul Society Rescue Arc) except no one but Ichigo and Kon remembers so to everyone but Ichigo and Kon the movie didn't happen.  
**

**

* * *

**

Completely despicable, since he _knew_ that if he caught wind of someone doing what he was doing to his precious Yuzu and Karin that he would not hesitate to kill them quite painfully and slowly. Involving rusty needles, his inner hollow, and _hours_ of making the sick bastard listen to Ishida about fashion, and sewing and how zippers were superior to buttons or whatever the hell Ishida liked to talk about when it came to buttons.

Yet he continued.

Crouching within the tree's heavy and dense branches, he peered desperately through the leaves turning orange and yellow and red with time as summer fell to autumn. The moon illuminated the scene dimly, casting shadows though Ichigo paid no heed to such trivial details. His smoldering amber eyes were fixed on a second story window, light pouring out of the room and onto the grassy yard below. Carefully and silently, he crept along the thick branch like a cat to get closer to the object of fixation. He knew she would be several more minutes until she returned to her room as it was only 10 o' clock. It was Thursday after all. Thursday was the one of the days she preferred to shower; along with Saturday, Sunday and Tuesday, with the occasional relaxing bath on Fridays. Fingering the silk red ribbon on his wrist in anticipation, he fidgeted impatiently. Zangetsu shifted against his taunt shoulders as he moved. Finally, he saw the door open through the window, and he took extra care to conceal himself, forgetting that she couldn't see him. Staring openly through the window from behind the autumn leaves, he watched intently as she spun across the room cheerfully, coming to a swinging halt in front of her vanity. Smiling, she removed her violet tinted hair from a fluffy red towel and picked up a hairbrush. She carefully began to work the brush through the little and few knots that her hair had created and soon her damp hair was straight and smooth. Ichigo leaned forward, mouth dry and his tongue darted out to lick his suddenly parched lips. The rough but thin fabric of his shihakusho teased his straining member as he noticed water seep through the thin fabric of her nightdress from her hair, leaving it partially transparent. Flouncing off, she skipped towards her bed and jumped on the mattress giggling. Heated eyes watched as the flimsy little nightdress fly upwards gently to reveal creamy thighs. Climbing under the covers and switching off her lamp, she snuggled into her pillow happily and slid her passionate orange eyes shut.

Ichigo stared at the dark window for a long time afterward. Finally, about after 30 minutes (the time it usually took for her to completely fall asleep) he leaped out of his hiding spot and jumped on the air to her window. He slid it open (she never locked it) and ghosted into the room. He never paid attention to what was inside, but if he glanced around he would see a dresser, a vanity table and a desk. However, he did not glance around the room since his complete attention was focused on her. She slept on her side, snoring so gently it was endearing and not really snoring, just heavy breathing. The thin strap of her nightdress on her left shoulder had slid down and his hands twitched and his eyes darkened with burning passion. His sandals padded the wooden floor softly as he approached her bed. He knelt down and was eye level with her slumbering and peaceful face. Her sweet smelling hair filled his olfactory sense with the delicious smell of strawberries as it's damp strands stuck to her neck and shoulders, a few even falling forward towards her chest, which rose and fell sensually with each breath. Like every night since the day on the bridge, he traced her form with his eyes and leaned forward, nose gently brushing her cheek and she squirmed closer to him in instinctive response. His eyes slid closed as he memorized the feel of her soft skin, the damp coolness of damp plum hair, and the soft music of her gentle breath. His fingers ghosted lovingly and playfully up her bare arm and she giggled. He sighed.

"...Senna..."

* * *

Rukia leaned back in her closet and checked her soul pager's clock.

It was currently 3 AM, and Ichigo _still_ wasn't home.

Rukia was getting worried. Sure, Aizen was defeated thanks to Ichigo finally coming to terms with his hollow and Zanpaktou and unlocked his true potential, but things were still off. Rebellious Arrancars that served Aizen and still managed to survive occasionally plagued Karakura. It was enough to once again have her permanently stationed in the reiatsu rich town and she kept close to Ichigo at all times to be ready for the impending action. But...

...Several weeks after Aizen's defeat, Ichigo began to act...odd.

One day he was his perfectly cocky scowling self. The next he was reserved and forlorn. He didn't talk to anyone, he barely ate, and Rukia could hear him thrashing in his bed whimpering as nightmares plagued his rest. His eyes became shadowed, and his hair became several degrees paler. And he began listening to angsty western love songs.

Ichigo.

Listening to _love songs.  
_

_Angsty_ love songs.

What was happening to the universe?

Rukia had absolutely no idea what was wrong with him, for she had never seen him in such a pitiful state nor would he tell her anything except, "I'm fine." or "None of your damn business". Not even her usual motivation kicks to his head worked. It was utterly frustrating, especially after talking to Inoue.

"_He's sad."_ She said simply, smiling brokenly, a common occurrence now that she had been rescued from Las Noches and Aizen's clutches. Rukia still didn't know what happened on that dome, and Ishida, Inoue and Ichigo certainly weren't telling, but whatever it was must have been severe.

Because Inoue didn't love Ichigo anymore.

She still treated him like everyone else, but sometimes when his back was turned, Rukia would catch Inoue staring miserably at his back, her eyes screaming, "Why?". Rukia had no idea what for, but she sometimes caught Inoue staring at Ishida too, her eyes whispering, "Thank you," and had a new and odd interest with bats and demons and legends involving the sort. She also seemed to really like Dracula and talk about how he wasn't such a monstrous bastard, and he had a wife, and didn't he deserve a second chance? Rukia had a feeling that Orihime was talking about something else when she spoke of this.

Still, 'He's sad', didn't really clarify anything and _Duh_. What was he sad about? Everyone survived the war, thanks to Inoue's healing-rejection powers, even Ichimaru. _Why_ she spared the creepy bastard was beyond Rukia, but Matsumoto had been so happy. Ichigo had nothing to be sad about.

Then, one day, he changed back. He scowled at everyone, he ate Yuzu'z meals with his usual reserved enthusiasm, called her 'midget' and insulted her drawings, and punched Keigo when he was being a annoying nitwit.

That was also when he started vanishing at night. Every night he would put Kon in his body, and leave the Kurosaki residence telling Rukia that he would be patrolling for hollows, and that he could handle it alone, stupid midget. Then he would leap out the window, and shunpo out of sight and Rukia wouldn't hear him return until about 6 hours later, 5 if she was lucky. Rukia also couldn't follow him, since the idiot decided to _finally_ learn to conceal his reiastu so she couldn't find him when he left. Bastard.

There was a click and the sound of metal sliding. Ichigo had come back. She heard shuffling and muffled protests as Kon was woken up and put back into his plushy form. After the sounds of their usual scuffle, she heard the springs of the mattress creak as Ichigo climbed into bed. Waiting a few minutes, she cracked her closet door open and slid nimbly to the floor. Glaring at Kon, who was muttering mutinously but shut up pretty quick, she moved to Ichigo and looked at his sleeping face. He looked normal, smelled normal, sounded normal. Everything seemed absolutely perfect.

But Rukia was a Kuchiki. And she knew that perfection was a lie.

The perfect mask and alibi.

* * *

Kon could smell the woman on Ichigo every night when he jumped up to the window and returned home. Occasionally, like tonight, the smell was stronger. A smell of strawberries and cool autumn breeze and what Kon was pretty sure was coco butter. Kon knew Ichigo was sneaking out every night to see her again. The Senna girl. Yes, Kon remembered her. He was a modsoul, and his memories were recorded into the pill capsule that was him and could not be taken away or forgotten like Nee-san or Urahara's memories. He remembered the Senna girl, and he knew she was the one Ichigo snuck out to see.

Which, while perfectly understandable, was very odd. Ichigo had Nee-san, so why did he bother with some former Shinen-thingy?

* * *

Ichigo stared dully ahead as Occhi-sensei continued to lecture the class of now Second Year students. He checked the cloak impatiently. It read 11 o' clock. He mentally groaned. He _needed _it to be lunch. His fingers drummed the desk impatiently. He checked the clock again.

...It was now 11:01. Ichigo's right eye twitched in sheer irritation and desperation. He needed to see her. She attended a private school on the other side of town, and they had lunch around the same time as Karakura High, so he often put Kon in his body during lunch and headed over there to see her. Another glance at the clock.

...11:03.

_Hurry up, you fucking piece of shit. _Ichigo growled from within his head at the traitorous clock.

* * *

Ichigo's Hollow stared at the dull landscape that was Ichigo's head. The regular blue sideways buildings were all in place, Zangetsu was standing on his flagpole looking worriedly at the sky and Hollow Ichigo stared around bored, also glancing at the sky. The peaceful clouds were darkening and wind buffeted the two's clothes insistently as Ichigo grew more and more irritated. Hollow Ichigo sighed loudly. "Stupid King." He muttered, standing up and trudging away from Old Man Zangetsu he decided to go to the park.

The park was a new addition to the sideways city and was Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo's little personal haven for two reasons.

One, it had lots of color. It was grassy, with big oak trees and the ground was littered with crunchy autumn leaves that were really fun to push into a pile and jump into. There were slides, swings, see-saws, climbing structures, carousels, a duck pond, and a bunch of other neat stuff that Hollow Ichigo didn't know the name of.

And two...it wasn't sideways.

The park was an oddity in Ichigo's inner world since it was the right side up. To get to the park, you had to run along the sideways buildings and when you finally reached the sidewalk leading into the park, the world lurched and you became flipped to normality. It was like entering another world within Ichigo's world since the park and the city had gravity pulling them in different directions. Sometimes Hollow Ichigo would see Zangetsu defying gravity by standing on a tall building's flagpole's end perfectly and not falling to his death, while Zangetsu would see the exact same thing with Hollow Ichigo only he was playing and exploring the expanding park.

The leaves crunched underneath his feet as the wind blew irritably, stirring up the autumn leaves and Hollow Ichigo dismissed the activity of leave jumping. He grabbed the carousel's handle instead and ran in a circle and ran and ran before jumping on and he spun fast and faster until the spinning slowly stopped and Hollow Ichigo felt extremely dizzy and flushed. Laying spread eagled on the carousel's clear flat surface and staring at the irritable sky, he remembered when the park first appeared. It was soon after they met Queen.

Hollow Ichigo had never met or seen the Queen, but King must really like Queen if she managed to inspire an entire park within his world. When Queen vanished, their world was drowned in water again and the park remained but withered up. The grass died, the trees went bare, the duck pond dried up and emptied of birds, and the playground rusted away and dulled. There were no leaves to jump in, the swing's fragile rusted chains snapped when he sat down and the carousel moved jerkily.

But Hollow Ichigo didn't really think that mattered since Queen was back and the park was full of life again. Hollow Ichigo squinted against the sudden radiance of the bright sun and the wind died down to a excited eager breeze.

Lunch time.

* * *

Ishida watched as Ichigo bolted from the room immediately as the bell rang, shoving people roughly out of the way. Sighing, Ishida packed his books and stood up from his chair and picked up his bag to meet Inoue-san, Sado-san, and Kuchiki-san for lunch. While in the past he would have been repulsed with sitting with a _shinigami_ for lunch, he decided to just give up by now. Curse him and his unquenchable weakness for women with large eyes. Damn them.

He approached the three other members of 'Team Ichigo', or as Ishida preferred, 'Team Karakura-since Kurosaki is NOT our leader because we'd have to be total morons to have that idiot as our leader, not matter how insanely powerful the bastard is'.

However, due to it's length, everyone stuck to Team Ichigo.

Shame.

Team Karakura (NOT Team Ichigo) was talking about (who else?) Kurosaki. As usual. Well, Inoue-san and Kuchiki-san were discussing him and Sado-san just stood there listening. One good thing came from Kurosaki's absence and that was Ishida was becoming fluent rather quickly in the art of talking to Sado-san via eye contact. Ishida caught his eye.

"_Do you know where Ichigo went?" _Ishida shook his head. Chad grunted, which was the equivalence of a worried muttering of the word Shit. Ishida turned to the girls who were rabidly fretting over Ichigo. Well, Kuchiki-san more than Inoue-san.

Ishida and Inoue-san at first thought they knew what the hell was wrong with Kurosaki. They thought that the whole Dome Incident had finally caught up and he was doing a standard Kurosaki Guilt Trip ™ . Deciding that was what was wrong with him, they decided to keep it short and blunt to whoever asked. However, when one day he miraculously became normal, they determined that Kurosaki was dealing with a whole new set of problems since Kurosaki Guilt Trips ™ were strong and Kurosaki didn't get over them that suddenly. It was a very gradual and angsty process. Ishida sighed and silently led the group to the roof and lunch. They got to the roof to see Ichigo's body waiting for them, eating his lunch, his legs stretched out languidly. He turned to them, and Kurosaki's face seemed much younger without his normal scowl.

"NEE-SAN!" Kon yelled ecstatically, lunging towards Kuchiki-san before grunting in emotional and physical pain as Kuchiki-san's foot implanted itself firmly in Kon's face. Ishida sweatdropped (metaphorically) at the usual display and Inoue-san giggled uncertainly.

* * *

Ichigo flew over Karakura's streets with a speed that would make Yoruichi impressed. He even considered donning his mask to gain even more speed but that would alert several curious people to where he was going, and that would just be plain awkward. I mean, what would he say, "Oh, I'm just traveling across town to watch the young teenage female that I'm hopelessly in love with from behind a fence in my spirit form"?

Yeah, that's what he thought.

It was better this way, Ichigo thought. I mean, sure, he was driving himself slowly insane and condemning himself to a afterlife in Hell but still. His friends and family didn't know he was turning into an obsessive pervert and Senna didn't know she was being stalked by a Shinigami.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Kokawa Senna was different in many ways from her peers. For starters, she was very cheerful and stubborn and probably a little crazy. She liked to run instead of walk, and often spun around in circles for no reason while running. She loved heights and the Karakura River and the color red. Another thing different about her was that she could see what she figured were dead spirits. I mean, what else could people walking around with broken chains on their chests be?

Yeah, didn't think so.

And she had a vivid imagination. It was full of swords, and people in black, and a mysterious group working alongside an army of white blobs with red pointy hats and _him._ Senna couldn't remember his name. When she dreamed it was always silent except when _he_ screamed. It was because of her bizarre imagination that she had no friends and was one of her schools most ostracized students. She didn't care that much, because she knew the world was bigger than that and if she felt down she would climb a high place and she would feel good again. Heights had a certain charm about them so that when you go somewhere high everything all weird and messed up suddenly seemed crystal clear. _He _had commented about it once; wondering why she liked heights so much. Senna found it funny that every thought in her head could always go back to _him._ The tall teen wearing the black uniform with the sword the size of his body on his back, amber eyes smirking and orange hair fluttering gently in the breeze.

She skipped down the halls humming happily, and spinning in a circle she came to a stop in front of a large oak tree. She plopped down in the leaves shadows and began to eat her lunch thoughtfully. She wondered if Stalker-san would be back today. Senna had never seen Stalker-san, and half the time she was sure that Stalker-san was part of her wild imagination. But often she would feel a presence that was heavy and strong but caressed her body so gently. She would feel it especially at night, where it's gentle and playful touch would tease her in the most innocent and naughty places. But every time she woke up it was gone. As she ate her lunch (Kya~! Sushi!) she heard something rustle. She looked around curiously. Nothing. She shrugged and continued to gobble her lunch down happily. She had art next, which was her favorite class. Yay!

* * *

Ichigo blood froze as his foot rustled some leaves and he stood extra still as Senna turned around to look in his direction curiously. She deemed it unimportant (or at least not as important as lunch) and continued to eat. Breathing a bit easier and remembering that she couldn't see him, he peered around the corner of the school building again. Her soft plum hair was no longer damp and curtained her face like the softest silk. Her creamy skin was flushed happily and her plump lips smiled as she chewed her sushi lunch. Her large orange eyes sparkled with thought as she lost herself in another world. Ichigo's stomach clenched with a burning hunger not at all involving food as his eyes roamed over her petite form. The moss green jacket of her uniform fitted perfectly and emphasized every delicious curve. The short pleated brown skirt showed off her flawless milky legs to the point where it should have been illegal and her high brown socks flaunted her calves sexily. The white shirt under the jacket and bright magenta bow tie topped her beauty perfectly by casting an veil of innocence to make her appear even sexier; at least to Ichigo. Ichigo's ears twitched as the bell rang in the distance and watched as Senna bounced up and put her eaten lunch into her school bag and run back to class with her arms stretched out like a plane. Ichigo watched keenly as she pushed the doors open and he jumped into the air. Running around the school he finally found the window to her art classroom, just in time to see he twirl inside and deposit her bag onto her desk.

* * *

Senna smiled and hummed to herself as she walked around the art classroom and to her assigned easel. She had already gathered a assortment of orange, black, red, and white paint and was ready to finish her painting of _him_. Still humming, she looked out the open window absentmindedly, only to come face to face with _him._

He was in that black uniform with his sword slung over his back. His bright hair was a little longer now, a little more shaggy and messy but it made him look even more ruggedly handsome. His loose uniform blew in the gentle wind and did nothing to hide his lean and muscular physique. Large calloused hands hung limply at his sides and Senna blushed heatedly for the inappropriate thoughts that burst into her head about _what_ he could do with his hands. His intense and heavy amber eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly, a tint to his tan cheeks. Then...he vanished. Senna threw her head out the window desperately. "Wai-!" Her call was cut off as a pair of warm and rough lips crashed on hers. Her orange eyes widened as a warm tongue swiped her already gaping lips before it delved into her mouth, where it slowly and sensually explored. A fiery calloused hand cupped her cheek, it's partner squeezing her hip teasingly. She moaned softly, feeling heat between her thighs and in her lower stomach and he echoed her heated moan lowly. Her hands rose to grasp his broad shoulders and pull him closer, but he vanished as suddenly as he came in a whirl of cool air and Senna was left hanging out the window of her art classroom with heated eyes and cheeks and swollen lips and panting for air. She heard the door slide open.

"Hey Kokawa," sneered her worst enemy, Kaneko Takara, the queen of Karakura Private High School. "what are you doing? Contemplating suicide to end your pitiful and useless existence?" Senna merely continued to gaze out the window.

"...Just enjoying the view."

**A/N: Ta da. Review and be nice. My first type of...yeah. If you review Chibi Ichigo will give you sushi. Mmmmm...sushi.**


	2. Where a bunch of dramactic stuff happens

**A/N: Damn this is short. This is the shortest thing I've written in a REALLY long time that's not a oneshot. Just...WOW.**

**I don't own Bleach.**

**_Chapter 2_  
**

Ichigo shunpoed all the way back to Karakura High with one step, not that he noticed. His body pumped with lustful adrenaline and his heart was going to beat out of his chest or go into cardiac arrest at the rate it was going. His body felt light and disoriented as he staggered down the empty halls to his classroom. She had tasted good, Ichigo recalled numbly. Really really good. Like...autumn mixed with vanilla. He could still feel her burning cheek and soft hip on his hands and her slightly chapped but soft mouth on his. Ichigo's eyes slid shut in recollection and bit his lip as he leaned against some lockers. Taking a big ragged breath, he slid the classroom door open and quietly slipped in, taking care to not look at the curious stares of the students that could see him. He could feel Rukia's inquisitive eyes on him as he pushed Kon out of his body (Occhi-Sensei was lecturing about what sounded like photosynthesis and was facing the board) and climbed into his physical shell quickly just before she turned to face the class. Ichigo stared down at the notes Kon had taken for him.

_Fuck you Ichigo._

_Fuck you Ichigo._

_Fuck you Ichigo._

_Fuck you Ichigo._

_Fuck you Ichigo._

It went on like that for a while, with the occasional 'I hate you, you bastard', but Ichigo couldn't really bring himself to care. She could see him, hear him, feel him. That's all what really mattered right now.

* * *

Rukia stared at Ichigo from the corner of her eye as they made their way home from school around 3:00 that afternoon. He walked with his usual swagger and scowl but something seemed off. Or on. Like...there was an extra spark or charge to Ichigo. Rukia remembered Ichigo coming into class in the middle of the lecture with the oddest look on his face. It was torn between mortification from everyone staring at him and something else more excited. His skin had been tinted red and his eyes were on fire and his only a small strip of his irises could be seen with his pupils dilated so large. And once he had gotten back to his body he kept touching his mouth, a faraway look in his eyes. Ichigo's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife.

"Oi, Rukia. You okay?" Rukia blinked and hmphed, crossing her arms in mock anger. "Fine. Why wouldn't I be, baka strawberry?" Ichigo scowled down at her and snorted, walking into the Kurosaki home.

_I'm the one who should be asking you that Ichigo._ Rukia thought worriedly as she followed the Substitute Shinigami into the Kurosaki residence.

"ICHI-! MPFH!" Isshin's enthusiastic greeting (attack) was cut off brutally with a sharp kick to the face. Ichigo slouched past him upstairs, ignoring his twitching body and the mutterings of, "I have taught you well, my son".

* * *

Senna, in a uncharacteristic bout of calmness, walked home thinking hard. _He_ had appeared, kissed her like no tomorrow, then vanished into thin air. Not to mention he was supposed to be in her head and he had the same heavy and intense presence that 'Stalker-san' had. _So_, Senna thought in conclusion, _the guy I have been pathetically in love with for as long as I can remember, who I thought was part of my imagination, is stalking me and kissed me like life depended on it through my art classroom window._ Senna nursed this thought. _...Yeah, that sounds about right. _Now that that had been sorted out, she began to run cheerfully to her house, swerving occasionally and twirling until she came to a stop in front of her humble home and froze.

The car was in the driveway. Senna's heart began pounding. The car was in the driveway. That could only mean one thing.

_**Thump. Thump. **_

Dad was home.

* * *

Ichigo did his homework, killed a hollow, and was now eating dinner as quickly as possible. The Kurosaki family (and Rukia) could only stare as Ichigo managed to scarf down his dinner in the short time span of 3.5 minutes. Throwing his chopsticks down, he mumbled, "Later," with a mouth full of rice and ran out of the room and up the stairs. They all simultaneously turned their heads to Ichigo's empty chair rocking chair, then looked at the doorway. The chair. The doorway.

Then Isshin ran to The Poster, crying ecstatically. "Masaki! It's finally happened! OUR SON HAS BECOME A MAN!" He sobbed proudly at the giant poster of Ichigo's smiling mother and Yuzu began to weep too in a similar, but way less crazy, fashion at the idea that Ichigo had finally found happiness. Karin wore a look on her face that clearly said, 'Why am I related to these people? WHY?' since she was the only sane one. Ichigo used to be as well, but then he began stalking. Rukia was just confused, but masked it by slowly turning back to her dinner and continuing to eat.

* * *

Senna tiptoed around the kitchen, carefully making sure everything was as perfect as possible. She didn't want to upset her father tonight. She dreaded the days he came back from work. Senna couldn't remember if her father had ever been kind to her, or loved her, or tucked her in at night when she was a kid like most dads. Her father's way of showing affection was pretending that she didn't exist, something she was perfectly fine with. She slowly walked out of the kitchen carrying two bowls of miso soup and set them down quietly on two simple place mats. She sat down tensely and picked up her spoon as he began to down the soup. She sipped her soup softly, glancing repeatedly at her father through her eyelashes.

They finished the soup, and Senna cleared it away and brought out some Udon. They ate in silence and without incident, and Senna breathed again. She cleared the dishes away and stacked them on the counter to clean later, and moved to lock herself in her room, do her homework and not come out for the next 2-3 days. Turning, she saw her father in the doorway. "I'm going to do my homework." Senna said, with forced cheer and moved to the doorway to slide past him and to her freedom (her room). He grabbed her arm, and she winced. His grip was too tight and it hurt. "...You're hurting me." She said pointedly, dread pooling in her stomach. As the cruel hand slapped her face, and she fell to the floor, only to be yanked back up by her hair, all she could think was, _But I was being so good._

* * *

Ichigo didn't bother with hiding in the trees tonight, instead he entered her bedroom window. Like a phantom, he quietly walked around the room. Something felt off. Ichigo glanced at the clock, and it read 8:30. Ichigo frowned. Senna should be doing her homework by now, but then Ichigo remembered it was Friday. _She's probably taking a bath then._ Ichigo decided and opened the door and strolled down the hallway, coming to a stop to the open and empty bath. Ichigo tensed when he realized that he didn't know where Senna was. He _always _knew where Senna was. Pointedly ignoring how utterly creepy that was, he whirled to the stairs when he heard a loud thump. Foreboding and fear flooded Ichigo's senses and he sprinted to the stairs and jumped them all, skidding on the rug as he navigated his way to the kitchen.

Senna had a streak of stubbornness and a strong will so when her father beat her, she had a tendency to fight back. Unfortunately, it didn't help matters much and usually made it worse. So when she brought her foot up and kicked him in the stomach in attempt for freedom, she instead found a hand wrapped around her throat, trapping her against the wall, and the other cuffing her head painfully. She struggled fruitlessly, gasping for breath, remembering a nonexistent time where she completely carefree and she got to spend her time with _him_. It was going dark now, Senna noted dully, tears pricking her eyes. That's good, he usually stopped after she passed out and stopped struggling.

Then...it stopped. The hand vanished, and the cuffing stopped and Senna slid to the floor like a ragdoll. She felt so weak, and she attempted to get up on jelly legs only to fall back down. She breathed deep, her throat aching and she had a feeling it might bruise. Again. She could hear yelling. Loud angry yelling and swearing and screaming. She pried open her eyes and the blurry image of her father shrieking and attempting to fend off a livid tall orange haired boy who looked like he was trying to kill him. His intense amber eyes were now alight with a terrifying fury and hatred, and one eye was turning black and gold as he lost himself in rage. His mouth was pulled back in a furious snarl, the aura surrounding him was wicked and enraged as it rained down in buckets. Senna was losing consciousness, and while she was better off without him and hated him with every fiber of her being, she knew she wouldn't forgive herself if she let her stalker/guardian angel/whatever the hell he was to her kill her father. It would haunt the poor guy for the rest of his life. Arm snapping out weakly, she tugged on his baggy black pants feebly. Her last sight before retreating into the darkness was a pair of desperate eyes, one light amber with white and one dark gold with black staring down at her, his mouth moving soundlessly.

"Senna. Senna! SENNA!"

**A/N: Damn, Senna's life sucks huh? Hope I didn't make anyone too OOC. Review. Please? Pretty please :D**


	3. Where explanations make no sense!

**A/N: On one hand, I'm kinda proud that I managed to write this without my head spontaneously combusting. On the other hand...I felt like my head was going to spontaneously combust during the entire dream sequence. First time ever writing...that so...yeah. **

**...And now my head just burst into flame. Chappie rated M for Ichigo's...(head bursts into flame some more)  
**

**I don't own Bleach.  
**

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_In which Urahara gives a explanation that makes no sense if you think about it for too long, and where Ichigo is too happy to care and the author doesn't feel like explaining!_**

There were little things that could surprise Kurosaki Isshin anymore.

His son a Shinigami? Sure.

His son a Vizard allied with the Soul Society while having a human body? ...Okay...a little odd, but whatever.

Yamamoto actually lifting the exile on Urahara and Co.? Weird, but I guess the man knew when to pay his dues. Besides, they didn't go back to the Soul Society anyway. Well, they visited occasionally...probably would go back once Team Ichigo died...

Anyway, there little things could surprise him nowadays.

But when Ichigo came home panting, looking like the very world itself was falling out from under him, clutching a injured and unconscious teenage girl to his chest as if she would vanish into thin air if he didn't, Isshin was surprised. Really, really surprised. Like, stand there for a minute and a half gawking like a total moron surprised. He probably would've stood there longer, if Ichigo hadn't shoved past him to run to the clinic. Isshin, snapping out of his stupor, followed his son to the clinic, and helped put the poor girl on a bed. Forcing Ichigo out to do a proper examination was rather challenging, Isshin admitted, as Ichigo struggled quite hard to stay in the same room with her. Eventually, Isshin managed to get him out of there, granted, it was by landing a sucker punch to his head and tossing him out, and proceeded to see what was wrong.

Her hair was clumped up, had several injuries on her head, and large bruises on her throat, which as they became clearer, looked a lot like hand prints. It was your standard case of domestic violence. Isshin sighed sadly, and began to bandage the poor girl and check for cases of fractures and internal bleeding. Luckily, she had none and Isshin breathed a bit easier.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo and Zangetsu clung desperately to the flagpole as howling storms roared over their city. There was no rain, just deadly hail that pelted the sideways land unmercifully with booming thunder and wrathful lightning that flashed occasionally. The wind was so furiously strong that the two sources of Ichigo's power had to cling to the flagpole in order not to be blown to God knows where. "WHEN WILL THE STORM STOP?" Hollow Ichigo yelled over the screaming winds and Zangetsu blinked at him. Hollow Ichigo was very jealous of the Zanpaktou spirit's sunglasses at the moment, since the wind was blowing a lot of dust in his eyes and practically blinding the poor hollow.

"WHAT?"

"**WHEN WILL THE STORM STOP?"**

"**I DON'T KNOW!" **Zangetsu roared back, tightening his grip on the pole. Hollow Ichigo growled. "Stupid King!"

"**WHAT?"**

"**I** _**SAID**_**, STUPID KING!"**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo paced the hallway outside Senna's door. All this time, Senna was being abused. Ichigo growled at the thought of the bastard responsible. If Senna hadn't stopped him...he...he would've killed him. Without a doubt. Ichigo's fist slammed into the wall. Senna had seemed so happy...put on a cheerful face for the world. Ichigo couldn't help but admire her inner strength and he calmed a bit. Ichigo continued to pace and whirled around when he heard the door click and his father stepped out of the room. Ichigo immediately assaulted his father. "How is she?" Ichigo demanded, glaring desperately at Isshin. "She's okay right?"

"She's fine, mostly." His father assured him. "No fractures or internal bleeding. But she's got some pretty bad bruises," Isshin continued to Ichigo's horror. "and some head injuries...when she wakes up I'm going to test her on her memory." Ichigo's blood froze and his breathing became very erratic. "Her memory?" Ichigo choked. "This might affect her memory?" Isshin nodded. "Possibly."

_Not her memory...not again._ "By the way Ichigo," Isshin said casually, looking down at the chart he made for Senna, "Rukia went back to the Soul Society when you were gone." Isshin paused thoughtfully. "How do you know this girl anyway?" He looked up from the chart to see his son gone. Isshin blinked, thoroughly confused. "...Ichigo?" The Shinigami doctor turned and peeked into Senna's room to see his son sitting in a chair next to her bed and had laid his head next to hers and was stroking her cheek lovingly. Isshin blinked. He never thought he'd see Ichigo in such a intimate position with a girl. He blinked some more, squinted his eyes, and tilted his head a bit to the left. ...Actually, the scene was kinda creepy since Ichigo had a slightly obsessed look in his eyes that was a little disturbing.

Isshin decided the best course of action was to back away slowly and leave Ichigo to it. And thus he did, backing away on tip toe with his arms raised.

Ichigo stared at Senna's sleeping face, emotion coursing through him like wildfire. His killer rage had calmed, only to be replaced by fear. She had seen it, his fury, his hollow. What would she do? Would she would be afraid of him? And what if she didn't remember him at all? Panic struck through him at the mere thought. "Senna." Ichigo murmured to her sleeping face. "Remember me. Kurosaki Ichigo." Senna continued to sleep, sighing a little and wincing as she moved her neck. Ichigo scowled. "You won't have to deal with this anymore." He promised. "I'll protect you. You'll never have to see him again."

Senna smiled lightly in her slumber.

* * *

Senna eyes blinked. She stared up to a white ceiling and frowned. _This isn't my room. _She awoke to a unfamiliar room and sat up weakly. Her head felt heavy and her throat ached painfully. Lifting a hand, she felt bandages wrapped around her temples. She considered going back to sleep when her stomach gurgled in hunger, and she looked down, placing a hand on the loud needy organ. The door opened and Senna looked up and saw him. He wasn't in black anymore though. He was dressed casually wearing loose green jeans with tattered cuffs and a long sleeved navy blue shirt under a white T shirt with a high collar that was red inside. A golden horizontal stripe was on the chest along with a blue pinwheel cross thingy over his heart. He smirked lightly. "Hey." Senna blinked. "Hi." He walked over to her bed and pulled up a chair. He held up a plate of food, which smelled really good by the way. "Hungry? Yuzu made eggs." Senna had no idea who Yuzu was, though she had a sudden and very brief vision of a small girl with short light brown hair with a strawberry clip in a pink dress. And she _was_ hungry. She accepted the eggs gratefully. "Thanks!" she said cheerily, wincing lightly at the twinges of pain at her throat and he must've noticed because he frowned darkly. Senna began to eat, what she was pretty sure, were the best eggs of all eggs she had ever eaten. "These are really good." She muttered through a mouthful of eggs and he grinned, leaning back into his chair. "Yuzu'll appreciate that." He watched her intently as she continued eating. After a comfortable silence, his voice broke though. "Do...do you remember me?" He asked quietly. Senna paused. "Hmmm...It's hard to explain." She said slowly. "I know your face and your voice, and stuff like that," his face relaxed considerably, "but I can't remember your name." His face fell and Senna felt really guilty. "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Not your fault." He grunted. "My name's Kurosaki Ichigo."

Flashes of images. White blobs with red pointy pixie hats, a girl with big violet eyes, a child with a broken chain on his chest, a festival, a white haired man with weird armor taking her away, and Ichigo falling from the sky, blood sliding down his chin and rising into the air. Senna blinked the images away. Ichigo was staring at her worriedly. "You okay?" He asked coolly, but there was a tint of hysteria to his voice. Senna nodded. "Yeah...hey, do you know what those white things with the pointy hats are?" She asked curiously and watched with concern as he paled. "Why?" He demanded and Senna shrugged. "I dunno. I just dream about them sometimes. You too," Ichigo's eyes widened and he blushed. "only you have a giant ass sword and are wearing black robe thingys." Ichigo rubbed his head sheepishly. "It's...complicated."

"How complicated?"

"Like other worlds coexisting to preserve the universe complicated." Senna blinked. "Oh. Well, lay it on me." Ichigo blinked then grinned.

"Alright...well...for me, I guess it all started when I met this Shinigami midget named Kuchiki Rukia..."

* * *

"So." Senna concluded after the very long story on Shinigami, powered humans, Arrancars, Aizen and the like. "This Rukia girl transfers her powers to you to save your family-"

"Yup."

"-then she gets captured by Soul Society, the land of the dead-"

"Pretty much."

"-to be executed?"

"Uh huh."

"Then, you, some chick Inoue, and these Ishida and Chad guys along with a talking cat with the voice of a guy, but turned out to be a girl went to Soul Society to rescue her."

"Yeah."

"After fighting a lot of battles, making new allies and ect., you save Rukia, beat her brothers ass and then it's reveled this douche Aizen has plotted this all along in order to become God?"

"Bingo."

"...That's kinda sad. Did he have _nothing _better to do?"

"You have no idea."

"So anyway. He uses this hogyoku do-hickey to create a army of super powered Hollow Shinigamis called Arrancars?"

"Yep."

"Meanwhile, you realize that you became a super powered Shinigami Hollow thanks to that guy who sells the really good candy downtown to restore your powers?"

"Yeah-Wait, you know him?"

"Sure. He sells good candy."

"..."

"Anyway, you train with these other Shinigami Hollow people, who became Shinigami Hollows because the Aizen guy seriously screwed them over?"

"Yeah."

"So, you master your 'inner hollow' dude, become a 'vizard', and then fight the Arrancar peoples, which results in you getting the crap beat out of you."

"...Gee, thanks Senna."

"Welcome! So, after this, you Inoue friends gets captured 'cuz she has god like rejection powers?"

"Yup."

"Then you, Ishida, Chad, the Rukia girl and her boyfriend-"

"Her boyfriend?"

"Yeah. That Renji guy."

"...They're not dating, but thanks for the verbal abuse ammo."

"Oh, sure. So you all go to Hollow land, nearly die a bunch of times to rescue Inoue."

"...Yes."

"Right. Then you come back to this Fake Karakura town, which is actually Soul Society that was switched with the real Karakura town."

"Uh huh."

"So, thanks to a traumatic Hollow experience, you were pretty much useless-"

"..."

"-and Candy guy, his cat girlfriend, and your dad, who turned out to be a Shinigami, were utterly defeated. So you and your dad went to Soul Society to kill Aizen, but stopped in the Dangai thing-which sounds really really familiar-"

"...Uh..."

"-then you trained and became super powerful and after a unnecessarily long battle, defeated Aizen?"

"Yeah."

"Then the Inoue chick healed everyone, including the Ichimaru guy, who turned out to be on your side, everyone went home, and everything became semi-normal again?"

"That's pretty much it." Ichigo agreed and leaned back in his chair while Senna thought about this. She nodded. "Okay." Ichigo blinked, then deadpanned. "Okay? That's all you have to say? _Really?_" Senna shrugged. "Eh. Not even the insanest nut could come up with a story that ridiculous and detailed _unless_ it was the truth." She asserted firmly, using her bizarre logic to make it all make sense and downing a glass of orange juice that Ichigo brought her. Ichigo merely sipped his own juice in befuddled amused thought.

"So, what about the pointy hat thingys?"

"Uh...yeah...about that..."

"...Ichigo? You okay? You're really pale...and twitching...Ichigo? Ichi- HEY! GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! **ICHIGO!"**

* * *

Ichigo walked slowly to the Urahara Shoten, Senna on his back. She had guilt tripped him into going back into her room and explaining after he fled. To say she was confused and a little terrified for her existence was a underestimate. They approached the shady shop and entered to see the shady shopkeeper at the counter. Urahara looked up and smiled his usual shady smile. "Why hello Kurosaki-san~!" Urahara exclaimed cheerfully, eying Ichigo and the girl on his back. "Who's the lovely young lady?" Urahara asked, waggling his eyebrows under the shadows of his striped hat. Ichigo glared. "Hey Urahara-san?"

"Yes~?"

"What do you know about the Memory Rosary?"

"...Huh?"

* * *

"Hmmm..."Urahara thought aloud, tapping his closed fan to his chin in thought. "So she was the memory rosary? And when she separated the two worlds to prevent them from colliding, she vanished. Then you saw her on Karakura Bridge a couple of weeks ago and began st-"

"Keeping a close eye for her safety." Ichigo grit out, eyes promising death if Urahara said the S-word i.e. the truth. Urahara smirked. "Riiiight." He drawled knowingly. "Kurosaki-san, that excuse didn't work on me when your dad used it, so it's not going to work when you use it." Ichigo scowled, then blinked in confusion. "Wait...what?" Urahara cleared his throat. "Anyway, thanks to the boatload of new information you have bestowed on me," he gestured to Senna, who was darting around the candy store happily. "I have a theory." Ichigo grew tense. "A theory." He repeated. Urahara and theories were a bad combination. Very very bad.

"You see, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said mischeviously, "Senna-chan's a regular." Ichigo blinked. "...Eh?"

"Yep! I see her every couple of weeks or so. I just didn't know it was her because your head was blocking her." Urahara continued. "She's very fond of my Zanpaktou cookies, actually." Ichigo blinked. "...People actually buy your candy?"

"That hurts, Kurosaki-kun. That really hurts." Urahara pouted. Ichigo's brow twitched. "Anyway, here's the real kicker." Urahara continued. "She's been coming by for the last 2 years or so." Ichigo gaped. "EH?" Urahara nodded. "Yup. See, here's my new theory about the memory rosary. The accepted theory is that the memory rosary is a object made solely of memories, that returns to the world of the living after being formed. Usually, when the memory rosary is confronted by blanks, it will disappear and the memories will return to the blanks and the Valley of Screams will disappear for a while until this phenomenon happens again. However, the Soul Society has never paid this much attention since it's a natural phenomenon and doesn't affect the Soul Society in any way. But, in Senna's case, the Real World and Soul Society were affected and we were actually exposed to the memory rosary. Normally, I would assume that her personality, likes, and other personal information was generated from her various memories, but she's here now, exactly the same, leading to my new theory."

"When soul and memory separated to form the Valley of Screams, the memories, instead of forming a being consisting of only memory, are perhaps attracted to a soul, which serves as a vessel for the memories." Ichigo's eyes were so wide it was comical. "Most blanks are recently departed souls, but Senna-chan was a Shinigami when she was the memory rosary. Perhaps she used to be a Shinigami in a past life, and got caught in the Dangai. If she was, the memories, sensing a soul of high reiatsu, were attracted to her and merged with her and used her body as a container. Senna-chan would retain all of her memories, personality, and abilites, but she would have other memories too, leaving her confused about her identity. Not being able to sort them out properly, it would appear that she was just a collection of memories with a human form."

"Then why did she disappear?" Ichigo asked, hope building in his chest. "It probably takes a lot of reiatsu and energy to return the memories back to the blanks." Urahara pondered. "Senna-chan's body, being so used to having that energy, couldn't handle the sudden loss, so it faded away and her soul returned to the circle of reincarnation. And Senna-chan technically didn't exist in our lifetime, so we all forgot she was the memory rosary. She probably somehow returned to her lifetime and was reincarnated into that Senna." Urahara pointed at Senna, who was now eating his candy. "...Are you going to pay for that?"

"When hell freezes over." Came Ichigo's reply, watching her exasperatedly and fondly eat all of Urahara's merchandise. Urahara sighed sadly, snapping his fan out. "And I just stocked up..."

"Hey, Urahara-san? Is Tessai-san around?"

"Oh?"

* * *

"Wow! That's so cool!" Senna marveled, fingering her bruise free throat thanks to Tessai's healing kido. "It's like, super ninja magic!" Ichigo and Urahara (metaphorically) sweatdropped. Tessai seemed to like her though, going all teary eyed at her kind words, which caused the two light haired individuals to metaphorically sweatdrop even more. "...Alright, we're going to go now." Ichigo muttered and proceeded to drag Senna out of the store, who waved cheerily to Tessai and Urahara. "Bye Candy-san! Bye Tessai-san!" Urahara waved his fan. "Ja, Senna-chan!" The door slid behind them.

"I sense a awkward romance~" Urahara sang cheerfully, rubbing his hands together gleefully. There was a slightly evil glint in his eyes. "Heehee..."

* * *

Ichigo shuddered. Senna looked down on him concerned. "Ichigo?" Ichigo shook his head. "I'm fine. I just felt a huge onslaught of horror for no apparent reason." Senna blinked. "Huh. So, where are we going?" she asked, shifting to a more comfortable position on Ichigo's back, which really did NOT help the hugely suppressed sexual urges that Ichigo was currently feeling. It was practically taking every single ounce of willpower for him to not to duck into the nearest alleyway and do very wonderfully unspeakable things to the girl lounging on his back. "I don't know." Ichigo replied instead, trying his hardest to not notice how warm and soft her legs were. And he certainly wasn't thinking about how perfectly her legs fit around his waist. "Where do you want to go?"

"Is the Ferris Wheel in town?"

Senna bounced up and down in the little carriage giddily. "Yay! I always wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel!" Ichigo smiled a little bit from across. "Yeah. Hey Senna?"

"Hmm?" Senna asked, looking out the little window and at the city below. Ichigo swallowed. "Have we, uh, ever met before? Besides your dream." Senna frowned. "...Not that I can remember. Why?"

"No reason."

* * *

Ichigo was scowling. A lot. Even more than usual. "Senna?"

"Yeah?"

"...Are you _ever_ going to not use my back as a transportation system?" Ichigo asked, since Senna, once again, was sitting on his back comfortably as the two made their way back to the Kurosaki house. "Hmmm." Senna mused. "...Nah. These shoulders are mine! I own this space!" She yelled out enthusiastically, one hand shooting forward in a triumphant motion. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and purposely pulled his arms up to jerk her out of her moment of victory. Ichigo realized after that him doing that was quite stupid, since it involved her slender but sexy body grinding against his. Not to mention, that in order to keep from falling, her arms tightened around his shoulders and her legs squeezed his waist desperately. An involuntary grunt of pleasure escaped Ichigo's lips quietly. "Hey Ichigo?"

"Hun." Ichigo grunted to let her know he was listening.

"Where I am going to go now? Where am I going to live?" Ichigo stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Where _was _she going to go?

_**Hey King. **_Ichigo twitched. _What?_

_**Let her stay with us. **_Ichigo blinked. _Eh? _Ichigo could sense his hollow rolling his eyes. _**Let her stay with us. You know Goat Chin will be ecstatic, and ramble on about his new 'fourth daughter'.**_ Ichigo snorted and began to walk again. _Seriously?_

_**Hey. He already has a third daughter and a second son.**_

…

_**...Toushirou? His old Vice-Captain? This ringing any bells? Hey, don't ignore me! Hey! King!**_

Expertly tuning out his inner hollow, Ichigo titled his head towards Senna. "You could probably stay at my house. Dad won't mind." Senna blinked. "Really?"

And Isshin did not mind. And, like always, he ran to the giant Masaki poster crying about his 'fourth daughter'. Ichigo face palmed, but Senna looked fascinated. "Does he do this a lot?" Ichigo grimaced. "Yeah."

"Wow. Who's the smiley lady in the picture?"

"My mom."

"Wow." Senna leaned forward and waved to the picture. "Hi Kurosaki-san!" Ichigo stared at her.

_**King.**_

_What?_

_**Marry her.**_

…

_**Seriously. I think she's the only one on the planet that can actually stand and possibly even fit in with the family.**_

_...Old Man, make him stop._

_**...I wish. But I agree with the hollow.**_

…

_**HA!**_

_Please stop talking. Both of you._

_**Fine, but turn down the heat. We're dying here!**_

_...The heat?_

_**Stop thinking sexual thoughts about Senna. It's affecting the weather.**_

_...I need a new Zanpaktou spirit._

_**

* * *

**_

Senna settled in Yuzu and Karin's room, since the closet was Rukia's territory. And Rukia was scary when her territory became invaded. Just...no. Night fell, Ichigo and Senna said good night and retreated to their separate rooms.

* * *

Kon couldn't sleep. He really really tried. Then, when that didn't work, he moved to attack to the source of his his unrest. "ICHIGO!" Kon shrieked. "Shut up! Ichigo!" He would have actually attacked him, but he _really _didn't want to touch Ichigo at the moment. Kon felt that if he did he would be scarred for life. Kon's eye twitched as he watched Ichigo toss and turn in his bed, occasionally withering in ways that Kon decided to never think about and block out of his mind. Kon slammed the closet door shut and dove under Nee-san's pillow in attempt to muffle out the noise.

"Damn you Ichigo..."

_Ichigo panted under the devilish touch. Shirts had long ago been discarded, and sweat beaded his chest as she ran her soft delicate hands over it. "Nrghhh..." Ichigo moaned, sanity slipping quickly from his weak grasp. Deceivingly innocent large eyes stared up at him, her silken hair curtaining her face modestly and the ends brushing his waist. She began to crawl up to him, stopping when she was straddling his hips with own. Ichigo's mouth moved wordlessly as she lowered her plump lips to nibble on his pulse. "Ah, ah..." He sighed lustfully as his large hands squeezed her perfect hips and began to grind his and hers together. She let out a noise between a whimper and laugh into his neck and nibbled harder to the point where she was practically biting him. Ichigo growled and flipped them over, looking down at her adorably flushed face and wide autumn eyes. Her plum hair was spilled out behind her deliciously, and her swollen lips parted in a aroused smile. Ichigo swooped down and began to ravish her lips, tongue slipping inside, while his hands played on her flat stomach and thighs. Her chest, scantily covered with a piece of lacy red fabric that should not be considered clothing, heaved sexually with every touch and kiss. Ichigo pressed his hard and demanding arousal against her slick, hot inner thighs. "I-Ichigo..." she gasped. Ichigo's eyes slid shut at her reverent and needing tone._

"_Senna..." he murmured wantonly, as he began to tauntingly pull her maroon miniskirt down her legs. She squirmed and he enjoyed the sight of her obvious want of him. "Ichigo..." Ichigo's eyes flamed._

"_Ichigo." Ichigo's head snapped up in pure undiluted horror. "...What?" He squeaked. Senna blinked up at him crossly. "Wake up Ichigo!" She said in a familiar, annoyed, **male **voice. Ichigo paled and Senna raised a fist, which was rapidly nearing his face. "...KON?"_

_**BAM!**_

Ichigo's sweaty form shot up from the bed, swearing and clutching his soon to be black eye. "Mother of-!" Kon, his job done, tossed the book aside and trooped outside, dubbing the room officially uninhabitable. After Kon had left and Ichigo was able to ignore the sudden pain in his left eye, he sat in bed in dull horror.

_...Oh my god._ Ichigo thought, eyes wide as he recalled his hot dream, The Little Ichigo Down There perking back to life at the thought.

**...**_**Seriously King, turn down the heat. I'm fine, 'cuz I'm white, but I think the Old Man is gonna have a stroke soon.**_

_**-Twitch-**_

_..._

**A/N: ...Yay...Review. Be nice. Please? Nice is good. Good.**

**...Chibi Hichigo will give you candy. Mmmm...caaaanndyyy.**_  
_


	4. In which Ichigo and Senna go shopping!

**A/N: Yay! Enjoy it. Please? **

**I don't own bleach...or victoria secret.  
**

**And yes, I am aware that Japan does NOT have Victoria Secret. We will enter the magical fandom world where it does.  
**

_**Chapter 4: **_

_**In which Ichigo is turned on and dragged to the mall, Senna screws with Ichigo's head, and a stray Arrancar does something both wise and stupid. Mostly stupid, though.**_

_**...Poor Arrancar 90.7**_

Ichigo was a survivor. He really was. I mean, he's actually _died._ Twice. Then underwent a crazyshit training session that where he had to fight his Zanpaktou and Hollow.

With both of them in Bankai.

And the Hollow had just got new jackshit badass Hollow powers.

And then Ichigo had to fight them both.

..._**Combined. **_Which SUCKED, by the way.

So, Ichigo never backed down for long. Sure, he had lapses in power so strong that it was actually _stupid,_ but he always bounced back stronger, smoother, taller, and with a hot new bankai outfit and longer sexy hair. Of course, after he killed Aizen's ass he got his hair cut back to it's original and less sexy style, which renders _that_ a moot point, but you get the idea.

...What was I talking about...?

Oh, right. So Ichigo had the natural born skill to bounce back whenever something life threatening, or mentally scarring, happened. And while Ichigo didn't think his dream about Senna and the various inappropriate activities involved, which later involved lots of bondage, cool fondue chocolate, whipped cream, and cherries, as mentally scarring, it was still bad. Really, really bad. I mean, before when he had Dreams Involving Senna and Various Inappropriate Activities TM at least she wasn't there the next day to influence he still raging male teenage hormonal sexual urges. During those times, all he had to do was taking a freezing ass shower and move on with his life. Simple. But, this time as he was making his way to the bathroom to take his morning cold shower, he ran into a problem. A big problem. Well, if you think about it, it was in a way a small problem. She was about a head shorter then him after all. Perfectly sized to do extremely naughty things to his chest and below. Something Dream Senna often did quite skillfully, enthusiastically and so sensually it was torturous.

So, Ichigo made his way to the bathroom, and as he was reaching for the doorknob, the door swung open. Ichigo stared. Senna stared. Isshin, who was walking by, stared for a bit then tip toed away from his son's impending wrath that would result in a _very _violent Ichigo if said strawberry knew he was there. Luckily, for Isshin, not Ichigo, the brash orange haired teen did NOT realize he had been there since he was very distracted by the sight of Senna in his sister's nightclothes. A good part of Ichigo was repulsed beyond repulsion. I mean, it was his _sister's_ nightdress. And it wasn't even Karin's, Karin's he could maybe handle. Karin was aware of the horrors of this world, and certainly wasn't an innocent sweet tender soul. But no, the universe hated him, so she was Yuzu's nightdress. Senna was wearing Yuzu's -sweet, innocent, carefree Yuzu, who was the practically the family _mother- _nightdress.

So why the _hell_ could not stop thinking about how unbelievably hot Senna looked in it?

All of Ichigo's blood and rational thought packed their bags, said their goodbyes, and headed down south to the cheerful and hospitable and very welcoming Little Ichigo Down There. Ichigo's face flamed with lust and shame as the remaining thoughts in his head, which weren't large in number, began compiling all the possible ways to get Senna back into the bathroom and out of Yuzu's clothes. While half of his mind involuntarily focused on this task (currently thinking about a way that involved pinning the petite girl to the wall and removing the article of clothing with his teeth and tongue since his hands would be rather busy), the other half goggled at her body. The little nightdress that worked so modestly on Ichigo's baby sister was unbearably erotic on Senna. On Yuzu the hem fell down to just below her knees. On Senna it ended a little above mid thigh, showing off her long fit creamy legs and slender feet. _Her toes are really cute..._Ichigo thought hazily, eyes not so subtly ravishing her body. The dress, fit for Yuzu's mostly curveless twelve year old body, was tight on Senna's luscious and slender hourglass figure, promoting her sexy hips and full breasts. This thick spaghetti straps focused Ichigo's attention on her slender and bare shoulders and arms, which were clasped behind her back, throwing her shoulders back slightly and teasingly. Her juicy lips were pulled back into a beaming smile, a little enticing flush on her cheeks as her tangerine eyes sparkled. Her plum hair was down, as usual. Ichigo swallowed thickly, taking care to not move and risk having his boxers brush against a very sensitive area that could not afford the attention.

* * *

Senna wasn't knowledgeable or experienced with boys, or even the male gender. They had always avoided her at school, due tor her quirky personality, and the girls shunned her for some reason, causing the male population to avoid her even further. But even she could tell when a boy liked the view, which Ichigo quite obviously did. Hot satisfaction and pleasure spread from her fingers to her toes, hot pulses of desire pumping in her stomach at Ichigo's obvious lust of her body. She flushed heatedly as Ichigo's searing amber eyes, darkened with something wild and passionate, devoured the sight of her, lingering on her tense legs, which felt rather like jelly at the moment. Feeling a little playful, she clasped her hands behind her back, throwing her shoulders out slightly, feeling extremely pleased as Ichigo noticed and the intense want in his eyes furthered. Senna beamed up at the agitated and aroused teen. "Good morning Ichigo!" She trilled cheerfully, deciding to have mercy on his poor flustered soul and not mention that he had been ogling her for the last three minutes. Ichigo's flaming red face snapped to hers, his wide eyes shooting to meet hers laughing orange ones. "G-Good Morning." He squeaked, discomposure nonexistent. "Am I in your way?" Senna asked innocently, tilting her head to the left, exposing more of her neck, feeling sadistically gleeful as Ichigo's amber orbs swept over to her swan like neck and drank it all in. Ichigo gulped. "Uh..."

"Oi, Ichi-nii. Hurry up, will you?" Karin pouted from behind him, and Ichigo jumped like he was poke ed with an electric rod. Shoving past Senna, he dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door in his wake. Senna laughed loudly, clutching her stomach in mirth. She walked off to change back into her clothes, which was her school outfit, skipping merrily back to the Kurosaki girls' room. Karin watched her retreating back curiously, then turned to stare at the closed bathroom door. She kicked up an eyebrow thoughtfully, smirking as she put her hand to her chin.

_Interesting..._

* * *

Ichigo shivered as the ice cold water poured down on his cooling body, which was pulsing with so much heat and lust that he felt that his body was immersed in pleasant flames. The heavenly vision of Senna in The Nightdress (Yes, in capitals) flashed through his mind once again.

Ichigo reached out and lowered the water temperature.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo was running faster then he ever had in his life. Even faster then his first and second battle with King. Dragging Zangetsu by the cloak, Hollow Ichigo dashed madly to the duck pond. Reaching the cool salvation, Hollow Ichigo chucked the suave Zanpaktou spirit into the water, hearing the loud splash that followed. Jumping past the scattering ducks and perching on the shore of the small pond, he peered into the water and realized it was worse then he thought, since Zangetsu was just lying there, completely unresponsive to the fact that if he didn't surface he would drown. Reaching into the small pool, he grabbed the Old Man by the collar and pulled him out, watching as he gasped for air limply.

"...Thank...You..." Zangetsu wheezed to the albino hollow. The hollow nodded sympathetically. While the darker side of Ichigo loved destruction and rejoiced in death, there were some fates he wouldn't wish on anyone.

Overheating and dying from a stroke thanks to your wielders rampaging hormones and naughty dreams was one of them.

* * *

When Ichigo finally trudged down the stairs, Senna, thank kami-sama, was dressed back into her school clothes and was eating breakfast happily. He warily sat across from her, smiling tiredly at Yuzu who handed him a plate with some toast and pancakes. Ah, western pancakes. Just what he needed to save his hot yet dismal morning. He began to eat with gusto, relishing in the baked goodness that was the Western pancake. His morning troubles began to sew together, healing and leaving Ichigo contented. Senna was back in his life, safe and _home_ with **_him,_** school was looking up with no more life or death rescue missions, his idiot dad was too distracted with his 'fourth daughter' to attack him, and his family knew about his Shinigami side life. At the moment, Ichigo felt like nothing could go wrong.

"...and that is why, my new and beloved fourth daughter, that you and my rebellious son must go to the mall and shopping!" Ichigo spat out his juice. "EH?" Isshin continued despite Ichigo shock/horror. "You will need a new wardrobe to celebrate your welcoming into the Kurosaki household!" Senna's eyes glowed excitedly, and despite the impending doom on the horizon, Ichigo couldn't quench the warm bubbly feeling in his stomach at her happy face.

"Kya! Really?"

"Of course, my fourth daughter! And don't forget to buy some sexy lingerie so you will be able to blow my son's hormonal mind and finally make him into a man!"

Ichigo snapped, and jumped over the table and kicked his father in the face. "SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!"

"Oni-chan!"

"Just leave them. Think that they're bonding."

"...Does this happen a lot?"

"Yeah."

"...Huh. ...Pass the syrup please."

* * *

Ichigo twitched as he followed Senna into the mall. She marched in happily as if she owned the place, arms swinging exaggeratedly. Twirling, she rushed off, darting into a random clothing store on her right. Ichigo jogged after her, not wanting to lose her in the large shopping complex. "Oi!" Ichigo entered the store, craning his head over the racks of clothes in search for the hyperactive girl. "Senna? Where the hell are you?" He heard childish, yet so distinctly feminine laughter. "Let's play, Ichigo!" He heard somewhere to his right. He weaved through the articles of clothing on their hangers, growling. "SENNA!"

"We're playing Hide and Seek!" Came her cheerful voice, now to his left. "You have to find me to win!" Ichigo slapped a hand to his forehead and dragged it down his face. "Nrghhhh..."He groaned, this time in exasperation.

..._How am I supposed to find her in here? _Ichigo wondered, starting to shift clothes aside in his search for the former Memory Rosary. "Senna! Get back here!" All he got was infectious laughter.

* * *

While Senna was the one who started the games, she was also the first to forget that she was playing. And thus, she forgot the match of Hide and Seek that she had started with Ichigo and began looking at clothes. Scrutinizing several shirts, she pondered them carefully. On one hand, they were cute, but would they look good on her? It was a tough call. But then she thought about Ichigo, and how much these clothes would mess with his head.

There was no choice really.

* * *

Ichigo growled after ambushing the sixth rack of clothes and finding not even one of Senna's hairs. _Dammit! _"Senna!" Ichigo roared, startling several passerby shoppers. "Where the hell are you?"

"Wow, you are _terrible_ at this game." Came Senna disapproving voice from behind him and Ichigo twitched. He spun around on his heel, and opened his mouth furiously to yell at the idiot for getting lost in the damn store when his brain short circuited. Senna smiled widely at his obvious shock and admiration of her chosen outfit. It was a tough call, but the look on his face was absolutely _priceless._ Senna smiled a little too sweetly to not be at least a _little_ evil at the astounded Kurosaki. Dark brown loose fabric was the material used for the tunic-length shirt Senna currently sported. It was regular T shirt with the shoulders cut out to create an off-shoulder look with a scoop neck accented by fabric ties that attached behind neck for a racer back style. Senna stuck her arms out wide and spun around, modeling for the baffled strawberry, her ruffled jean miniskirt rising up gently to give him a taunting preview of her mid thighs. Ichigo really tried not to stare, he really did, but he found it impossible. "..." He gaped speechlessly, as she stood authoritatively, legs spread apart and hands on her hips, and her head held high. "Whadda you think?" Ichigo swallowed. "Good." He croaked out somehow. Senna beamed and flounced back to the dressing room, dragging Ichigo along with her. "Yay! Now you can help me with my other outfits!" Ichigo could only let himself be dragged along as his mind processed what he had just heard.

* * *

Torture. Wonderful, heart wrenching torture. That was the only way to describe it as Senna modeled outfit after outfit for his wandering teenage eyes, each outfit seeming even more sexual then the last. Even the embroidered orange top that hid everything seemed unbearably sensual to Ichigo. It was orange. Orange was Ichigo's color. It was like wearing a giant sign: I belong to Kurosaki Ichigo and _only_ Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo happened to approve of said message.

A lot.

Finally, Ichigo couldn't take it anymore as she burst triumphantly out of the dressing room, striking a heroic pose in a loose thin red V neck spaghetti strap tank top with glittering sequins placed tastefully on the breasts, a thick strip of the same sequined material underneath separating her chest from her ribcage, complimented by a pair of dark blue denim shorts that showed so much leg that it should be against the law. "What-Ah!" Senna exclaimed, waving her arms frantically as Ichigo shoved her back into the dressing room and closing the door behind her. "They all look fine," Ichigo said scowling, voice strained from the severe understatement of Senna's pure and sheer beauty. "Just change and get whichever ones you want." Ichigo could practically _feel_ Senna's crossed arms and huffy pout. "Whatever you say, _your majesty_." She sighed dramatically and Ichigo could hear the rustling as she removed the store's clothes to change back into her own. Ichigo silently groaned.

He _really_ shouldn't have pictured that.

* * *

Senna beamed, two shopping bags swinging lightly from her outstretched arms. Her legs marched forward exaggeratedly and playfully, Ichigo slouching behind her, scowling at her back, also carrying some brightly colored shopping bags in his arms. As they passed an innocent looking column, two odd looking individuals peeked out from behind. One was a man in an odd assortment of green clothing, fan hiding his lower face and his green and white striped bucket hat concealing messy sandy hair. The other was dressed in a bright red button down shirt, black pants with a light stubble on his chin and cheeks, and his were star struck with pride. In other words, the two peeping men stood out insanely yet blended in like chameleons. Their dark eyes gleamed, slightly insanely, as they watched the two teens trudge through the mall. Urahara whistled quietly. "Wow." Isshin nodded, turning to look at his old companion. "I know. It's insane right?" Urahara nodded behind his fan, eyes sparkling dangerously with glee. "I mean, I haven't sensed this much sexual tension between a pair of people since...since..." Urahara trailed off thoughtfully. Kurosaki-san and Senna-chan had a LOT of sexual tension, and it was challenging to think of a adequate comparison. "...since Kensei-san and Marshiro-san!" Isshin gaped at the odd storekeeper. "_**That **_much?" Urahara slipped into the crowd, Isshin following, and gestured to the tall bright teen and his shorter darker 'companion'.

"...Point."

* * *

Ichigo wasn't afraid of a lot of things. In fact, he was practically afraid of nothing besides losing his loved ones (coughSennacough). But this...this was just horrifying. Ichigo stood, frozen in fear, shopping bags hanging loosely from his suddenly sweaty palms, staring at the sight in front of him in white faced terror. Senna eyes prodded his stiff body curiously. "...Ichigo?" Ichigo shook his head resolutely. "No."

"But-"

"NO." Senna sighed, and turned away from him dejectedly. "Alright." She mumbled, disappointed, scuffing a dark shoe against the mall floor. Ichigo turned his back to her and looked away determinedly. She was NOT going to suck him in and get her extremely ridiculous and embarrassing way. She was not. Ichigo heard her slow and heavy footsteps against the linoleum tile and his head unwillingly turned to see Senna walking to the store doors slowly and heavily, head hanging in discontent, resembling a desolate wilting sunflower without any hope in the world. Ichigo turned away again, trying to ignore the churning and raging guilt. His resolve cracked and he inwardly trembled, his stiff posture breaking slightly before hardening and standing his tallest. _It's only an act to get her way._ Ichigo reminded himself firmly. _Just an act. Rukia does this all the time, and you're fine. I'm fine, it's just a stupid show._ Senna stopped in front of the glass door, putting a hand on the door handle and heaved a pathetic heartbroken sigh. Ichigo twitched. _...Dammit. _With a heavy and resigned heart, he turned and walked over to Senna. Pushing open the door, he dragged the now beaming girl into the Victoria Secret, already feeling like he made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Isshin and Urahara gaped shamelessly as the watched Ichigo break down and actually _enter_ a woman's lingerie store out of his _own freewill._

And it wasn't just any lingerie store. It was Victoria Secret. The sexiest and most awkward of all lingerie stores in existence.

"How long did it take for him to crack?" Urahara asked breathlessly, in complete awe of Senna's flawless mastery of Ichigo. Isshin checked his watch. "About 30 seconds."

There was a pause.

"Let this be a reminder to _never_ piss her off." Isshin vowed into the silence and Urahara nodded fervently.

"Agreed. With her being able to manipulate Ichigo like he was a puppet so effortlessly, she would have no trouble sicking him on us."

The two men glanced at each other and then looked back to the Victoria Secret.

Each other. Victoria Secret.

They shuddered.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo blinked up at the sky. The weather was going absolutely bonkers.

And Hollow Ichigo never, and I mean _**never,**_ used words like bonkers. That's how weird the weather was acting. Both Hollow Ichigo and Zangetsu stared at swirling dark frantic storm clouds in the sky. There was no fear of rain, however, with the sun shinning brightly and pushing heat on the two powers. They looked at each other.

"...What's-?"

"I'll check." The Zanpaktou spirit assured him, being much more in tune with Ichigo then the Hollow ever could be. Hollow Ichigo was only able to see the outside world when Ichigo put on their mask. Hollow Ichigo watched in bewilderment as Zangetsu's expression, a look of tranquil searching just a moment earlier, dropped into a look of gaping shock. Hollow Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "...Old Man?" Zangetsu continued to stare into space in shock. A gentle breeze, which Hollow Ichigo strongly felt was their representation of a tumble weed, caressed their clothes and hair gently. Hollow Ichigo coughed.

"Uh...Zangetsu?"

"He's in a Victoria Secret." Hollow Ichigo choked and his eyes grew impossibly wide and bulged. "WHAT? Lemme see!" He grabbed onto Zangetsu and focused. Zangetsu rarely let him use the connection to see the outside world when Ichigo wasn't in Hollow form, but he seemed to stunned to care. An image with blurred edges entered Hollow Ichigo's mind. It was bright, and Ichigo was surrounded by mannequins dressed in flimsy lacy undergarments, tubs of every bra type imaginable, and short nightgowns and teddies of all varieties.

It was every male teen's dream to be in such a store. Hollow Ichigo gaped, eyes closed in concentration as he focused on the image. Ichigo was looking around nervously, and Hollow Ichigo could now hear his frantic thought process;

_Oh, Kami-sama. Why did I agree to this?_**_ HOW COULD I LET HER MAKE ME AGREE TO THIS?_ **

"_Ichigo!" _King turned around and his eyes landed on the _hottest_ girl Hollow Ichigo had ever laid eyes on. Granted, the only girls Hollow Ichigo had ever seen were the girls that Ichigo had ever seen when in Hollow form, and that was Rukia, Orihime, and the kid version of Nel. Still. _Hot DAMN._ Her blackberry purple hair was shiny and smooth, her large orange eyes excited and sparkling, and her body was _beyond _fine. I mean, WOW. How was King able to score a girl like _that? _Hollow Ichigo wondered, eyes wide open, gold irises glinting wickedly, and a wide leer stretching across his face, dark blue tongue licking his lips zealously. Hollow Ichigo watched her cravingly as she skipped forward towards him, short skirt swaying, and in a voice that was _way_ too innocent to not have a ulterior motive, showed him a pair of black lacy panties and if he thought that they would suit her. Hollow Ichigo roared with laughter as she teased the blustering King, thinking that yes, it would suit her absolutely splendidly. Then, the image of perfection disappeared like a popped soap bubble,and the white hollow was left staring at the sideways city's sky, which was more chaotic than ever. Zangetsu, having recovered from his bout of shock, was glaring down at him. Hollow Ichigo blinked 'innocently'. "What?" He asked in a amused and fake docile tone. "I can't check on my King when he is obviously so upset?" Zangetsu's glared deepened. "You were drooling on my boots." Hollow Ichigo blinked, confused. He looked down at Zangetsu's feet.

"Well, son of a bitch." Hollow Ichigo marveled. "I really did drool on your shoes." Zangetsu shot him a glare of absolute loathing, and stalked off, cloak swirling at his heels. Hollow Ichigo's head tilted up to the swirling wild clouds and grinned.

Well, damn. Queen was one hell of a woman. _Better not screw this up, King._

* * *

Ichigo was pretty sure this what it was like to be Renji. Having the girl, no, the _woman_, of your dreams and fantasies act so casual around you. To torture you with shopping, innocent touches that sent your body on fire, and to smell. So. Damn. _Good. _Although, Ichigo didn't think Rukia tortured Renji like this. This was just plain evil. Pure and simple _**evil.**_

"Do you think this would look good?" Senna held up a devilishly simple pure black nightie, with a simple v neck and thin straps that would end up around mid thigh. Ichigo knew he must look like either he was in intense pain or the horniest pervert ever. "...Gah." He managed to squeak. Senna smiled and turned to look at other selections.

Ichigo never knew that evil could be so scorching _hot. _Maybe he was just being unfair to the concept of evil. Maybe evil wasn't all that bad.

Senna turned to Ichigo, genuine confusion in her eyes this time, holding up another nightdress, only this one Ichigo was pretty sure made his brain combust into burning hot flame. Senna stared down at in, brows furrowed. "...How does this even work?" She asked, confused. The black nightgown had a lace inset empire waist panel with stretch, at least according to the label. Three small self fabric buttons were on the front of the 'empire lace panel'. The gown was open except for where the three buttons held the gown together. The shoulder straps were black lace.

...Nah. Evil was evil.

Ichigo stared, with a gaping mouth and his amber eyes stretched wider then they had ever stretched.

…

**…**

**…**

"I mean, if it came with some type of bottom, or it wasn't open in the front, then I might be able to understand," Senna continued, not realizing that with each word she was edging Ichigo further and further to the snapping point of his need. "but it doesn't. I don't get it." Ichigo's mouth wordlessly.

_HOLLOW! HOLLOW! _Ichigo's substitute Shinigami badge blared, signaling that there was a hollow in the area and interrupting the moment of awkward and smothering sexual tension. Ichigo had never been so relieved that a hollow was here threatening to consume multiple souls. And Ichigo had never been so overwhelmingly pissed that a hollow was here threatening to consume multiple souls. Cringing, he dashed into an empty dressing room, locked the door and exited his body, laying it on the bench inside the spacious room. Jumping over the white wooden door, he sprinted out of the store, calling over his shoulder. "Be back!" to the bemused Senna. She cocked her head, and gathered her choices of clothes to try on. "'Kay! Come back soon!"

* * *

Arrancar 90.7 wasn't that strong, to be honest. Hell, he didn't even have a whole number. Aizen-sama had run out numbers for his Arrancar, and for the last ten or so had to use decimal points.

There were only 89 number between 10 and 99, and Aizen had created about 115 Arrancar, including the Espada. It was a close cut, but they ran out of whole numbers after Arrancar number 99.

So, Arrancar 90.7 wasn't very impressive, and he had no real goals in life. He wasn't ugly, but he was no Grimmjow-sama or Ulquiorra-sama. So, he figured, since he had nothing else to do, why not challenge the kid that killed Aizen-sama.

Oh, he was totally going to die, but at least he'd have something to _do. _

Yes, Las Noches was really _that_ boring without the Espada and Ichimaru around.

So, Arrancar 90.7 tracked down the kid's spiritual pressure with ease. I mean, who else had such a ridiculously powerful reiatsu in this town with a tinge of Hollow in it?

Exactly.

While Arrancar 90.7 was confused why the kid was in a woman lingerie store, he continued on his rather pointless quest. He noticed that the reiatsu was coming from a dressing room, tinged with a sweeter, feminine human reiatsu. Now this is where the wise part kicked in. The human girl behind the door was obviously close to the kid, to be reeking of his spiritual scent. He could use the girl to make defeating the orange haired brat a, very _very_ slim, chance! Using his sword to slice the lock (kicking the door down would attract human attention) he slipped inside, intent on kidnapping the human.

And this, dear readers, is where the stupid kicked in.

A lot.

You see, as previous chapters may have indicated, Ichigo was a rather protective person. Possessive too, since the mere sight of Senna wearing the color orange and implying that she belonged to him could turn him on to the point of insanity. So when Arrancar 90.7 walked in on Senna examining her reflection in a white nightie that had a pretty see through skirt and with lacy flower designs embedded on the chest, Arrancar 90.7 knew that he done something pretty stupid. And that his death would be painful.

Really, really painful.

**A/N: I can't make clothes up, so they're all based on something.**

**Unfortunately, I can't put links on here. It's evil. So credit goes to who made/sells the articles of clothing described. Kudos.**

**Review! Please! Reviewing is good. Chibi Urahara will give you bucket hats of awesomeness.**


	5. Where Ichigo's life sucks and he angsts!

**A/N: Hello! In this chapter, Ichigo has some possibly uncharacteristic angst. It's at the end. I can't make it too easy for them, right? ;D**

**I don't own bleach or victoria secret. Owning bleach would be cool, but I probably wouldn't really care if I owned victoria secret. Well, the money would be nice...but bleach makes a lot of money too...Whatever, point is, I own neither.  
**

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Where Ichigo brutally kills an Arrancar offscreen, Ichigo and Senna are placed in a awkward and purely sexual situation, and they go get ice cream, which turns into another awkward and sexual situation. 'Cuz, you know, Ichigo's life just sucks **_**that****_ much. Also, Ichigo has a dream, which turns into a nightmare, and angsts. _**

**_A lot.  
_**

Senna turned and stared at the strange man in white with the weird mask thing on his forehead, and he stared back dully. "...I came here to kidnap you." He said awkwardly, clarifying the reason why he was here. Senna blinked. "...Oh." Another awkward silence and Senna shifted her legs, feeling vulnerable and exposed, which was to be expected. "Uh...white looks good on you?" said the doomed Arrancar, in order to make conversation, since he felt the overpowering need to say _something_. Senna glared. "...Get out." The weirdo was already walking away. "On it."

Ichigo had killed the hollow with ease, and was already back in the dressing room hall when said doomed Arrancar exited the awkward air of Senna's dressing room. Spotting Ichigo approaching with a confused look on his face, he sighed. "C'mon. You can brutally kill me outside." And Arrancar 90.7 began to trudge towards the exit, a baffled Ichigo staring at him. "...Huh?" Senna stuck her head out of the broken door, and shot a reproachful look at the Arrancar. "Hey! Did you really have to break the door? You could've knocked!" The Arrancar stared, then smacked his forehead. Duh. Ichigo was beginning to figure out what happened, and the Arrancar felt the murderous reiatsu that screamed, "Die bastard DIE!" push down on him. Then Senna cocked her head. "But in all seriousness, does white really look good on me?" The Arrancar shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." Senna beamed.

Ichigo's reiatsu no longer screamed "Die bastard DIE!" but "You goddamn Fucker, you will die so slowly and painfully for doing what you did that you will wish Aizen was still alive to use his mind raping Zanpaktou on you, and then have Ichimaru slice you into pieces while listening to Tousen rant on about justice."

Arrancar 90.7 merely sighed again and began to walk to the exit doors. "Like I said, you can kill me brutally outside."

"Gladly." Ichigo growled, hand on his giant machete of a sword, his eyes already black and gold in killing intent, storming after Arrancar 90.7. He left, leaving Senna really, really, _really_ confused. So she slowly pulled her head back into the room, gathered her clothes, and while no one was around, snuck into a empty room with a working lock.

* * *

Ichigo sprinted back to the Victoria Secret after brutally killing Arrancar 90.7, and skidded to a stop in front of Senna's reaitsu. His fists pounded the door. "Senna?"

"Hmm?" She asked from inside the door, sounding distant. Ichigo's worry increased tenfold. "Let me in!" He demanded and he heard a sigh. "Nothing happened. Let me-"

"Let me in. _NOW." _The 'NOW' implied heavily that if Senna didn't open the door, Ichigo would break it down. The door clicked open reluctantly, and Ichigo rushed in, slamming the door behind him and grabbing Senna's arms, he dragged Senna into his chest, relishing her warm body against his in relief. He clung to her desperately, as if to reassure himself that she was there; that she wouldn't fade away from him again. His left hand pressed against the small of her back, pulling her to him tightly and his right hand wove itself in her plum locks. Ichigo felt soft warm dainty fists grip the front of his shihakshou and Senna's body pressed closer to his automatically, seduced by Ichigo's worried hands. Tension in his shoulders and back slipped away as he bent down and pressed his cheek to the side of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair. ...It smelled different...but it still smelled really, really good. ...And familiar.

Pine needles. Fresh and sharp. And it was Ichigo's scent.

Senna had taken a shower that morning, and used Ichigo's shampoo. Ichigo, feeling his groin burn and harden, wondered if God just liked screwing with him. Ichigo started and held the startled and confused girl at arms length, his large hands still lightly grasping her forearms, and began to check for injuries of any sort. Ichigo saw none and as his worried adrenaline faded, he realized where he was.

In a dressing room.

With him holding onto Senna, his thumbs absentmindedly stroking her soft smooth skin.

...Alone.

With her wearing nothing but the white little nightdress she was trying on that the extremely recently deceased Arrancar 90.7 saw her trying on.

Heat flared in Ichigo's cheeks as he hastily back away from her. "Uh...I...erm..." Ichigo couldn't find words. He was too distracted with the fact that he could see all of Senna's legs and her underwear, which looked to be a lavender purple. Ichigo tried to swallow, but no saliva was left in his mouth, and all that came out of his mouth was parched choking noises. His shihakshou rubbed furiously on his straining cock as blood rapidly flowed down south from Ichigo's brain. Ichigo's chest heaved erratically as he tried to find breath. Dammit, what happened to all the oxygen in the room? His eyes felt heavy and hot with barely contained desire and need. Actual need. Like if Ichigo didn't do anything or leave in the next 30 seconds, he was pretty sure he was going to be consumed by the flames of hot pleasure that were licking his body sensually with their arousing tongues and die.

Senna was pretty mortified that Ichigo was actually seeing her in this, it wasn't something she had planned on buying, wearing, or even trying on. She was about to change into more modest clothes when Ichigo burst in, and she just took it with her into the room so Ichigo would think she was wearing it, since messing with Ichigo's head was a funny and addicting activity. But in the other dressing room, she decided that she had nothing to lose, and no one was going to see her in it anyway, so what the hell? Yeah. She was never doing that again. Mortification mixed with natural female paranoia that the scanty and sexy piece of clothing didn't look good on her and Ichigo didn't like it all. Of course, Ichigo did indeed like it to the point where it would haunt every single one of his dreams until he either died or actually did the deed with Senna. But it was a natural female fear that could not be vanquished. And there was also the fear for Ichigo's health, since he seemed to be hyperventilating and very flushed. Senna approached him slowly. "Ichigo?" She asked, seriously concerned for his health now. She didn't think pupils could be so large. Ichigo's eyes darted to her wide scared ones. "...Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Narrghh..." Was Ichigo's intelligent reply. It was so damn hot in here. Was it always this hot, Ichigo dully wondered as he grabbed the collar of his shihakshou and attempted to fan himself. This plan backfired on the poor horny Shinigami, since this action only revealed his tantalizing chiseled and lean chest to Senna's wandering eyes. Senna now had her own fire in her eyes, and blushed lightly at the sight of Ichigo's muscled physique, a thin sheen of sweat making it appear irresistible. Ichigo noticed her staring, much like Senna often noticed him staring, and like Senna, felt intensely pleased and pleasured at the sight of her enjoying his body. The air was thick was tension and awkwardness, raw sexual need and magnetism so thick that Zangetsu himself wouldn't be able to even cut it. Ichigo eventually stumbled out the door and staggered his way back to his body. Senna changed back into her regular clothes and Ichigo paid for her purchases, and the two left the store silently.

* * *

Urahara and Isshin had been taking a break from their Ichigo-Senna stalking, and returned as the two were leaving the store, churros in their hands. The two stared as Ichigo and Senna, the latter with an extra shopping bag, walked out of the store stiffly and woodenly. A heavy tension oozed from the pair, a tension so dense and obvious, that everyone they passed stopped to stare at the couple quizzically. Urahara glared at Isshin.

"You just _had_ to get the churro. Didn't you?"

"...Sorry. Anyway, I have to run home so I can get there before them so they don't figure out I was here."

"Oh. Well, see you later. We should do this again."

"I know! I'll call you when they go on their next 'date'."

"See ya then!"

* * *

Ichigo's eyes slid towards the petite girl walking along side him, eerily sober. It was starting to freak Ichigo out, though he could understand. The delicious and mouth watering (or mouth drying, since that what Ichigo's mouth seemed to do when he thought about it) images of Senna in the transparent skirt and lacy torso of the Victoria Secret Nightgown flashing through his mind like a slideshow. The sight, the smell, the touch...all of it burned in Ichigo's mind like white hot wicked flames. Ichigo soon deducted that he needed a distraction. He glanced around and saw it. "Hey Senna." Senna looked up, staring up at him from under long eyelashes questioningly. "Yeah?"

"Wanna get some ice cream?"

* * *

Senna must radiate some type of vibe or ray or _something_, that made Ichigo do extremely stupid things. I mean, he was aroused and horny beyond belief, and his solution? Take the source and give it _ice cream_. One of the most erotic foods ever. I mean, to eat it, you had to lick it. And then you had to lick it in ways that was _beyond_ sexual to get it all. Granted, Ichigo had never had the chance to realize how utterly hot ice cream could be before now, so it was his own ignorance's fault. But still. Ichigo stared, face slack, his ice cream cone beginning to melt onto his hand, as Senna licked her strawberry cone happily. Senna. Licking. Strawberry ice cream. The number of sexual implications involving Ichigo, Senna, and licking was overwhelming. Ichigo could only watch in dull horror and stimulation as Senna's tongue licked, caressed, and massaged the pink frozen treat vigorously and eagerly. Senna looked up from her cone, staring at his chocolate ice cream held loosely in his hand in exasperation. "You should eat that." she told him offhandedly, turning back to her strawberry. "It's melting." Ichigo jumped, and began to frantically lick up the melting chocolate that was making his jittery knuckles sticky. Senna peeked over her cone, thinking about how cute Ichigo looked surprised like that, and began to wish that it was _her _hand that Ichigo was licking. And how nice it would be if Ichigo moved on from her hand, and moved on to her arm. Or her lips. Or her chest, or maybe even her-

Senna cut these thoughts off quickly with a light blush and resumed eating her cone, letting out a "Mmmm..." of delight.

Ichigo twitched as a painful jolt of overpowering lust shot through his body, his hard on begging for attention, grinding against the combined forces of his boxers and denim jeans. Ichgio groaned silently at the addicting and excruciating sensation. The two finished their ice cream in even more tremendous sexual tense silence than before. "Done." Ichigo said, mouth full of ice cream cone and Senna nodded, having finished her cone minutes before. She stood up with a bounce, and picked up her shopping bags and turned to face Ichigo, who noticed a smidge of pink on her cheek. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Hey Senna," he drawled lazily, raising his thumb and giving it a short lick, "you've got ice cream on your face." He took his now moist thumb and swiped it roughly over over the pink splotch on Senna's face. Senna, face turning to the side, grabbed his wrist and squirmed, eyes squeezed shut. "Hey! Stop that!" Ichigo shook his head, not that she saw. "Idiot. You have _pink_ on your face. Stop struggling." Luckily or unluckily, the two were so engrossed in their 'battle' that they didn't realize how couple-y they looked, nor noticed the sexual opportunity that the situation produced. Fortunately for the already straining Ichigo, neither he nor Senna noticed, and Ichigo was finally able to get the pink strawberry off her face. The cheerful atmosphere restored, the two made their way back to the Kurosaki house, bags swinging, Senna darting about curiously as per normal. The two arrived home, and Senna walked upstairs with her bags as Ichigo fought off his father.

"THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR SON? WHAT'S **WRONG** WITH YOU?"

"You ungrateful son! How dare you talk to your loving father like that?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Kon deducted that Ichigo's room was no longer a safe place to sleep. At first he thought it was a fluke, but no, Kon could never sleep there again.

EVER.

His plushie paw pushing open the door, he trudged down the hall to the twin's (and Senna's) room, Ichigo's sleep induced breathy moans following him, despite having closed the door. They echoed in his head, like the memory of a terrible accident, to mentally scar him forever. As Kon settled in his makeshift bed made of small old pillow from the living room under Karin's bed, he cursed Ichigo. Cursed him dearly. Sure, Kon was a pervert. But at least he didn't have kinky dreams that kept his roommate awake all friggin' night. Stupid Ichigo bastard.

* * *

Ichigo tossed and turned in his bed, eyes squeezed shut, sweat glistening on his forehead and his breath was shallow. One might deduce he was having a nightmare. Alas, that was not the case. People who knew Ichigo would _hope_ it was a nightmare, for that would be less traumatic for the poor souls. Nope. Luckily, those poor souls was limited only to Kon. Picture Orihime walking in on Ichigo sleeping.

That poor, poor, high pitched girl. Of course, this is a hypothetical situation, so no need to pity the not mentally scarred girl. Yet.

_Ichigo was in a dark room. He glanced down. He was wearing a black Chinese style shirt with orange ties down the front keeping the shirt closed. A orange design of a broad sword extended from his lower right ribcage across the top to over his heart, where a backwards orange moon resided. The collar was open, revealing the orange inside. His long black sleeves were rolled up to below his elbows, creating makeshift orange cuffs. Black pants covered his lower body, the ends tied to his ankle with orange string. Chinese slippers of black with orange soles adorned his feet. He was sitting on a large round bed with red silk sheets and maroon velvet pillows with golden and orange tassels. A large open window faced the magnificent bed, thin white curtains blowing gently from the soft and cool breeze that blew in. Pale dove moonlight cast a ethereal glow to the mysterious room. Ichigo turned his head to the window, seeing a great expanse of water out in the land beyond the glass. It's black surface glittered with white diamonds from the moon as the water lapped the unseen shore gently. The full moon glowed among the shinning heavens amidst a navy blue sky. Ichigo pushed himself up, and his slippers padded the wooden floor silently, as he approached the open window frowning. Where was he? What was this place...?_

_Tap, tap, tap. Sounds of approaching footsteps against wood sent tension through Ichigo's body. Automatically sliding into a fight stance, he whirled around, hand shooting to his back for the absent Zangetsu. When he laid his eyes on the intruder, however, his hand fell limply to his side and he sagged, gaping. It was Senna, bathed in the cool moonlight, looking like a celestial angel from a nonexistent heaven. Her purple plum hair looked midnight black with shadow, her skin a seemingly creamy ghost white. The contrast made her plump red lips' allure jump out, her light autumn eyes gleaming. She sauntered towards him, hips swaying sexily. Ichigo's eyes roamed over her hungrily. The lacy design and sheer skirt was all too familiar to him, except this time he didn't attempt to stop himself from feasting his eyes on her body. Ichigo let out a soft whistle of appreciation, his groin hot, at the sight of Senna's scarlet red panties and bra, highly noticeable through the white thin fabric. His eyes slid to one of his favorite attributes of her body; her long fit flawless legs. They moved alluringly, tauntingly, seeming to stretch on forever thanks to the black stiletto heels gracing her slender feet, the straps attracting focus to her ankles. Senna came to a stop just inches from Ichigo, who stood taunt, face hot with lust, his eyes devouring her form. Ichigo could feel her body heat and reiatsu mingle with his, and he shuddered delightfully. She beamed up at him, the innocence of the expression banished and sucked away thanks to the __entrancingly hot outfit she was wearing. "Hi Ichigo!" She chirped happily and Ichigo swallowed thickly. "H-Hey." He stammered uneasily, unable to tear his eyes from obviously staring at her thighs. Her beautiful, hot, sexy thighs..._

_Giggling, she moved up towards him, now only a centimeter apart. Ichigo's already shallow breath hitched. The miniscule distance between them was too much to stand. His eager erection rubbed against the smooth fabric of his pants erotically, the coolness of the silk teasing him more than his rough jeans ever could. Ichigo felt burning hot hands slide up his chest and wind around his neck, and Ichigo gasped at the unexpected and __extraordinarily welcome contact. His arms snaked around her thin waist, pulling her even closer, his arousal pushing against thighs. She mumbled something into his chest inaudibly, her head tilting up to peek up at him impishly. Ichigo tried to say something, possibly __something witty, or maybe even romantic._

_Instead, all he got out was, "Nrrghhh..." Ichigo mentally face palmed, but said irritation and fury with himself melted away like a Popsicle in the sun when he felt soft lips nibble on his exposed throat. Ichigo groaned pleasurably, eyes sliding shut dreamily. "Senna..." Ichigo angled his head down and captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately and roughly, his hands now massaging her hips, making her moan with delight. Wrapping his arms around her strongly, he hiked her up and her feet dangled above the ground for a moment before she locked her legs around his waist. Growling satisfactorily, he distractedly made his way to the large and welcoming bed. Falling sideways onto the soft silk sheets, they became tangled together, desperately working the ties on Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo's tongue slid over her swan neck, circling over her pulse as her fingers quickly undid the obnoxious ties keeping his shirt together. Ichigo snarled in impatience, and finally just tore the expensive looking top from his torso, throwing himself on top of Senna eagerly, rolling their hips together __savagely, crashing his lips on hers. Their hot tongues battled, hips grinding together as their needy hands explored each others bodies curiously and anxiously. Ichigo pulled the flimsy and annoying nightgown off her slender curvy body, his right hand stroking her neck and his left lay flat on her writhing stomach. "I-Ichi...Ichigo..." She gasped around his lips and Ichigo smirked, loving the way she said his name. "Hm?" He answered, toying with her hair with one hand, tracing circles on the start of her breasts with the other. Senna stared up at him with eyes hazy with pleasure and need, Ichigo returning the intense gaze. "Ichigo..." Ichigo lowered his mouth to her clavicle and began to suck and lick the sweet tasting skin. "Senna..."_

"_Ichigo..." Something was a little different about Senna's tone, and Ichigo slowed his ministrations. "...Senna?" Senna whimpered. "Ichigo." Ichigo raised his head, confused, agitated, and worried from her tone. Her eyes were wide and wild, not from pleasure or need, but fear. "Senna?" Senna stared, terrified, over his shoulder, and Ichigo turned his head to see nothing there. Ichigo frowned, eyes darkening with trepidation, and turned back to Senna._

_Who wasn't there anymore. Ichigo's breath hitched in fear. Where-_

"_ICHIGO!" Ichigo's head shot up and stared in horror. Senna was in a forceful chalk white grip, struggling, as it dragged her away. Black nails dug into her soft delicate skin, and she cried out in pain. Ichigo, terror swelling up in him, scrambled up from the bed desperately. "SENNA!" He cried, sprinting towards them. "ICHIGO!" Senna screamed again, and her captor laughed manically and cruelly, before tilting his head down to ear and purring, "There's no escape." He bit her shoulder __violently and suddenly, drawing pinpricks of blood, relishing her screams of pain and panic, his sickly blue tongue lapping it up ravishingly. Ichigo saw crimson. "YOU BASTARD!" He roared and the monstrosity laughed amusedly, mouth opening widely, revealing sharp teeth and a dull blue tongue. His gold and black eyes glinted sadistically with mirth and lust for the squirming girl. He stepped into a mirror on the wall, and it began to suck him in, the reflective surface rippling like a pooling and lapping both him and Senna deeper inside. His long equally white hair tossed as he threw his head back and laughed. Laughed at Ichigo, and at the fearful Senna, reaching for Ichigo to save her. "Too late King." Ichigo's Hollow sang in a mocking drawl. "You've lost." Senna's head and body was drawn in. Ichigo ran towards her, hand outstretched to meet hers and pull her back to him. Ichigo could see long scratches on her sides where the Hollow had ran his long midnight fingernails on her skin. Senna's arm was the only part not submerged in the fluid mirror, and the Hollow cackled with cruel glee, still dragging her down. Ichigo grabbed her reaching hand __hysterically, locking his clammy fingers with hers, and wrapping his other desperate hand around her wrist. He pulled frantically, but the Hollow was in too deep and the Hollow knew it. With a jerk, Senna's hand slipped from his, and she __vanished into the mirror, giving Ichigo one last look at wild, panicked huge orange eyes before the mirror's surface trembled, and the Hollow and Senna vanished. Ichigo stood there limply, disbelieving, hand still grasping air. "No..." He whispered, before charging towards the mirror, pounding his fists on now solid glass. "NO!" Savage and jubilant laughter filled the room, echoing, the faint sound of Senna's screams accompanying it. Ichigo whirled around. "GIVE HER BACK!" He screamed to the empty room, hearing the now crashing water from the window. The Hollow giggled. Senna shrieked._

"_SENNA!"_

"_Too late King. She's not coming back to you." The Hollow simpered, maliciousness dripping from his words like poison. _

"_She's not your Queen anymore." Ichigo fell to his knees in horror, clutching his head in tight white hands. "No..."_

"_She's __**mine.**__"_

"SENNA!" Ichigo yelled, bolting up, breathing heavily, his eyes wild. Panting, he looked around. He wasn't on his bed anymore, but on the wooden floor, his blanket still half on the bed, half tangled in his legs. Moonlight seeped into his room cheerfully, casting a white blue glow on the scared teen. Ichigo closed his eyes, head falling to his chest. Breath still coming in sharp gasps, his put a hand to his head, feeling smooth skin and soft orange hair. No mask... Gulping, he untangled himself from the sheets and shakily stood up, and staggered to the bathroom. Filling the sink with cool water, he dunked his head in the full basin, jolting as the remaining sleep from his eyes fled. _A dream..._Ichigo thought to himself reassuringly. _Just a dream...a nightmare..._ He leaned over the sink, his hands gripping the edges. Pushing himself straight, he made his way to Karin and Yuzu's room. Sliding in quietly, he stepped softly to the third and occupied bed crammed into the smallish room. Senna slept peacefully, on her side, with her hair splayed out adoringly. Ichigo breathed lightly. _Just a dream._ His fingers ghosted over her cheek, and she smiled sleepily. "Ichigo..." Ichigo's heart tightened. No...he couldn't do this to her. Lust after her, love her. There was too much danger, to much risk of her getting hurt because of the monster he was. He backed away from her rapidly, slipping out of the room. The nightmare opened his eyes to the truth. And as Ichigo settled back into back, his heart heavy, he knew that it was never meant to be.

Senna was pure and innocent. An angel.

And he was a devil, a demon, drowned in blood and darkness. A monster.

And he refused to drag her down into Hell with him, just to satisfy his own selfish desires.

In the other room, Senna frowned disturbed, eyes blinking open. She turned her head to the door, eyes clouding with an emotion that she couldn't exactly identify. It was stormy and raging in her heart, dark clouds of worry and sadness.

_...Ichigo..._

**A/N: See? Lots of Ichigo angst. Hope you enjoyed. Review, and chibi Hollow Ichigo will give you pockey! Yum...pockey.  
**


	6. Where Ichigo fails and sings Karaoke!

**A/N: Have you guys seen bleach chap. 420? What the frick? Granted, Ichigo looks pretty badass, but still. WOW. And Aizen looks fuckin' retarded.  
**

**I don't own Bleach.  
**

_**Chapter 6: **_

_**Where Ichigo attempts to suppress and kill the overwhelming pent up sexual tension between him and Senna (and epically fails), we delve into the world that is Senna's school life and meet her popular rivals that she doesn't know she has, the gang **_**meets**_** Senna and find out what the fuck has been going on with Ichigo, and they go to a Karaoke bar.**_

_**Yeah, that's right. The author made them go to a Karaoke bar.  
**_

It was Monday. Ichigo, for the only time in his life, was grateful for the day that was Monday. Monday meant school, and school meant leaving the house, and leaving the house meant not seeing Senna for several long glorious hours.

Don't misunderstand, dear readers. No, Ichigo loves Sen- er, spending time with Senna. ...Yeah.

Anyway, Ichigo loves to be with Senna, but due to the previous angst, he is now certain that he is unworthy (he isn't) and is trying to avoid her as much as possible. Which is really, _**really,**_ hard, since Senna sleeps two rooms down from him, and is scorchingly and unbearably hot. So, the _'Avoid Senna Due To My Inner Hollow And The Fact That I Am Unworthy Of Her Lithe, Slender, Curvy And Dangerously Beautiful And Sexy Body'_ Plan wasn't really working. Therefore, Ichigo was greatly relieved and bitter that they still went to different schools. Ichigo, deciding to look on the very dim bright side, thought about how he could cool his head during school and maybe think of a way to actually survive living with Senna and not die from too much raw built up sexual desire and need. He thought about this hard while munching on some toast, when his very dim bright side became dark.

So wonderfully and beautifully dark...

"Hey Ichigo, since Senna's school is so far away, could you drop her off? Traffic sucks and she'll be late otherwise." Ichigo choked on his toast, his eyes immediately glancing towards Senna, who was once again dressed in her (freshly clean) school uniform and wearing huge pleading and hopeful eyes. Ichigo's panicked and stormy amber eyes met Senna's expectant and enthusiastic citrus orbs, which promised all sorts of goodness if he agreed. Ichigo might've been imagining the promising goodness due to massive amounts of sexual urgency that only Senna could produce, but it was still a formidable and unbeatable weapon. And, as Kon headed off to Karakura high in Ichigo's body, and Senna climbed onto his Shinigamified back, he couldn't help think that it was completely worth the agonizing hours of school, where he would do nothing but fantasize about Senna, to be able to feel the warm and balletic body pressed against him tightly during those few minutes where he would drop Senna off. He took off in a whirl of slow Shunpo, and her exquisite thighs and maddeningly slender arms squeezed around him snugly and unintentionally sensually and Ichigo shivered with un-suppressible delight. Yeah, Ichigo thought muzzily, touching down in an alley around the corner from her school, eyes closed groggily feeling her slide down off his back slowly, every inch of her body grinding his.

It was _**totally**_ worth it.

* * *

Ishida stared. Orihime stared. Chad stared.

Kon blinked back awkwardly. "...Uh...Hi?" He tried. They continued to stare owlishly at him. Kon fidgeted uneasily. "Why are you in Kurosaki's body this early, modsoul?" Ishida asked, pushing up his glasses creating an intimidating and eerie glare to shine into Kon's poor eyes. "Um..."

"_Tell anyone about Senna and you WILL. DIE." Ichigo snarled, holding Kon by Ichigo's collar and his usually relaxed amber eyes promised violent death and pain. Kon swallowed. "...Hai."_

"He's hollow fighting. Where else could he be?" Kon said, sniffing, crossing his arms huffily, praying that the Quincy would buy the story.

Of course, this is Ishida we're talking about, so no, he didn't buy it.

"If there was a hollow I would've sensed it." Ishida pointed out crossly and Kon blanched. _Crap! _"Well..."

"Oi, Kon. Gimme my body back." Ichigo's scowling voice answered and Kon could've cried in happiness. As Ichigo pushed Kon out of his body and climbed in, Ishida raised an eyebrow. "Well, where were _you, _Kurosaki?" Ichigo scowled at the Quincy. Well, scowled more than usual. "Urahara-san's. Wanted to see me for some reason." Liar.

"And that reason would be-?"

"Okay everyone! Take your seats!" Ishida mentally cursed as Ichigo trudged to his desk, and he himself sat down neatly in his.

Dammit.

* * *

Ichigo, as predicted, spent the next 7-8 hours in agony. His plan to avoid Senna and thinking about Senna in _that _way was not doing so well. At all. Fantasies of Senna flashed through his mind in random intervals, disrupting and making his life a hell. The other members of Team Ichigo (Sorry Ishida, but Team Karakura ain't happening) noticed too. Chad shook Ichigo roughly on the shoulder, jolting him to reality. Ichigo blinked, the world snapping into focus. "Huh?" He was on the roof and it was lunchtime. An open bento was on his lap, his chopsticks poised loosely above a riceball.

"Uh, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue approached timidly and Ichigo blinked up at her. "Yeah Inoue?"

"Uh, well...you've been staring at your chopsticks for the last 5 minutes."

"..."

"And you didn't blink the entire time."

"..."

* * *

Senna, like Ichigo, spent the next 7-8 hours in agony. A more relaxed and mellow agony though. She drifted out of thought even more than usual, past the point of endearing to the point of just plain irritating. At least to her fellow students, though that may be because they just didn't like her or were vaguely afraid of her oddness. Ichigo would think it was cute, but he was a besotted idiot and totally biased, so he doesn't count. Her mind kept snapping back to Ichigo and how weird he'd been acting the few days. Saturday was great, but on Sunday he was acting oddly. He kept avoiding her and acting really cold and UnIchigo like. He took great care to not look or touch her.

She felt lonely.

_Still, today was improvement_, Senna thought cheerfully, straightening in her seat and raising her hand to answer a question, waving it in the air ecstatically. _He gave me a ride to school._ Senna answered happily, and like usual, got it right, earning strange and undeserving glares from the female students in the class. The teacher turned back to the board and Senna drifted off again. _Yeah, Ichigo gave me a ride to school. _Senna repeated mentally, beaming. _And he seemed to like it as much as I did._ Senna recalled the way Ichigo's calloused hands gripped her thighs while soaring over the city. Hot, tight and possessive. Like he never wanted to let go. She felt the blush from his cheeks and nape as she had nuzzled into the crook of his neck. And she had felt safe and warm when he subconsciously leaned into the crown of her head when she leaned into him. Senna admitted that she had a little fun when she got off her Strawberry Transport. She had slid down to earth as slowly and closely as possible, relishing the smooth powerful muscles of his shoulders and back under her hands. She enjoyed the pleased shiver that Ichigo couldn't hold quake under her lingering palms and his intake of desperate breath. It was strangely pleasing and sensual how she affected Ichigo, Senna thought, a tad mortified by her musings. However, she merely smiled widely and crossed her legs to cover up the unseen churning heat in her lower stomach as she thought of the handsome Shinigami Substitute.

All the boys noticed and eyed her with reluctant interest and attraction that came with the rare occasion that a beautiful girl was unpopular.

The girls glared hatefully at her.

Senna smiled thinking about Ichigo and didn't notice.

* * *

It was three o'clock. The Karakura High School bell rang shrilly, signaling the end of school and Ichigo stood up from his desk. Hoisting his bag over his shoulder, he made his way to the door. He needed to head to Karakura Private High. It was on the other side of town, but they got out at three thirty so he would be able to get there when their bell rang. He walked out into the open front yard, his shoes tapping the cement like dirt. He was approaching the gate when he heard his name. "Kurosaki-kun!" He turned his head and blinked. "Oh. Hey Inoue." Orihime came trotting up to him, Ishida (who looked resigned at being there), Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro following. "We were going to go to that Karaoke bar a few blocks from here," Mizuiro explained cheerfully. Ichigo blinked, understanding dawning in his eyes and he glanced at Ishida with pity. Ishida grimaced. "and we were wondering if you wanted to come." Ichigo rubbed his head sheepishly. "Uh, sorry. I can't." He turned away from their surprised looks. He could feel Tatsuki's suspicious gaze drilling into his back like a laser beam and he fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'll see you later." He said with a offhand wave and exited the school gates, turning to the left and out of sight. Team Karakura (since Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro were there) glanced at each other confused.

"...We're following him, right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

* * *

Senna skipped down the halls merrily, not noticing how her skirt swirled around her legs and the male attention she attracted. While the boys at her school usually avoided her, they still looked at her, something that all the girls at her school hated. They were jealous that the entire male school population could still be attracted to the goofy girl, despite all they did to enable her ostracized status. It didn't help that Karakura High was academically competitive and Senna fared very well without much apparent effort. Of course, she studied a lot to maintain good grades, but to everyone else her mind seemed flawless. Kaneko Takara, the Queen of the school, had a particular hatred for Senna. Mostly because the school's 'King', Kimura Ryuu, had been seen eying Senna approvingly from time to time. And of course, the King was with the Queen, and the Queen did not like the fact that he eyed the other bubbly girl and used her status to ban Senna from any chance at popularity.

Senna didn't notice. That, or she just didn't care. The former was much more likely.

Kaneko was talking to her closest girl friends, her 'ladies in waiting' when one of them suddenly perked up. "Ooooohhh." She squealed, eying someone behind her. "Guy. _Hot_ guy." Kaneko rasied a perfect eyebrow. "How hot?" Her friend smirked wickedly. "_Very_ hot." She informed her seriously. "Absolutely perfect body, smooth skin, smoldering eyes..." Kaneko's interest was officially peaked, and she turned around to gaze in the mystery guy's direction. Her eyes widened then narrowed approvingly, a sly smirk curving on her face. He _was_ gorgeous. Shaggy orange hair made him stand out from the crowd, the rugged cut falling slightly into his steely amber eyes. His mouth was set in a hot scowl, making him look off limits and dangerously bad. He ran a large hand through his vibrant locks agitatedly, irritated by all the attention he was gaining. His tall lean body slouched against the gates, his school uniform unfamiliar. The loose white button down was done up except for the last two or three buttons, showing a black T shirt underneath. The loose top did nothing to hide his evident muscular physique. Gray pants covered obviously fit runner legs and brown shoes tapped and kicked the ground impatiently. Kaneko smiled winningly. "Well, _hello._" The girls giggled and Kaneko smirked. One girl whispered, "I think that's Kurosaki!" They turned to her curiously. "Kurosaki?" She nodded.

"He's that guy, the one that goes to Karakura Public High, the boys are always talking about." She continued to the girls' delight. "Apparently, he gets into fights a lot and even went missing for an entire 2 _months_!" The girls cooed interestedly. "What's he doing _here_?" One girl asked. Another shrugged. "Who cares?" Kaneko agreed wholeheartedly. "He's mine." She claimed, pulling out a compact and double checking that her looks were still perfect. The girls huffed in disappointment and one girl rolled her eyes. "Great. There's Kokawa." She muttered, jerking her head towards Senna, who came skipping out to the yard in front of the school building. On reflex, all the girls turned to glare at her cheerful obviousness. She jogged past them, arms spread out happily, her bag swinging from her right hand. She spun in place before continuing to run, beaming brilliantly, laughing. "Ichigo!" She called ecstatically, waving her arms frantically. The shocked girls stared as the hot Kurosaki turned to look in Senna's direction and smile lazily, lifting a hand carelessly in her direction. "Hey." He said to the rapidly approaching giggling girl and she laughed. "You came!" She exclaimed wondrously, her eyes brimming with joy. He blinked. "...Yes?" She cheerfully glomped him, to the outrage and envy of her classmates. Ichigo jolted in surprise, before one arm, the one not carrying his school bag, automatically wrapped itself around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his chest.

Senna spun away from his chest, twirling in a circle. "Where are we going?" Senna asked in mid twirl and Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Home, you idiot." Senna stuck out her tongue. "Nya." She continued to spin around Ichigo, talking animatedly all the way. "I was lonely without you here Ichigo!" She scolded the shocked teen for his absence crossly, "It was no fun when you weren't here! I don't want to go to a school with no Ichigo!"

Ichigo swallowed thickly, smothering the pleased and happy feeling that rose with Senna's proclamation. "Uh...well...you could probably transfer schools..." Ichigo trailed off, mentally berating himself for suggesting something so stupid. Senna stopped twirling and faced him sharply, glee written on her face. "Oh! I could? Can I, Ichigo? Can I?" Ichigo shrugged, embarrassed. "Probably." Senna squealed jubilantly and jumped hard into Ichigo's chest, plastering herself to him in joy at the prospect of going to the same school as him. Ichigo stumbled back a bit from the force of Senna's pleasant death hug, grunting. "It's not that big a deal." He mumbled, red faced. Senna pouted up at him. "Is too." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Tch."

Gripping her shoulder, he led her off the school yard and away from the gossiping and scandalized girls, who stared with wide eyes. How the hell did Kokawa get someone like _him_ to give her the time of day, each girl wondered incredulously. Sure, she was...pretty (they were stubborn to compliment her as little as possible) but she was much too crazy to actually get a boyfriend!

Senna climbed onto Ichigo's back. Ichigo didn't even turn, just caught her inner thighs in a gentle grip and kept trudging on. They could hear her light airy laughter and the gentle huff of annoyance that wasn't _really_ annoyance he snorted out. They turned the corner and vanished from sight,

* * *

Team Karakura stared, open mouthed with total shock. Chad's eyes were visible and wide, Ishida's eyes hidden by glasses' glare, but his mouth open and gaping. They stared, their heads following Ichigo and the cute girl on his back walk home, like robots.

The girl whispered something into the orange haired teen's ear. Ichigo's shoulders trembled slightly as he obviously fought off a small chuckle.

Ichigo. Chuckling.

...It was an odd sight. Victorious laughs, cocky smirks, and loud mocking laughter (quite rare) had been seen before, but _chuckling_?

She laughed brightly and Ichigo smiled slightly, his hands shifting for a better grip on the girl's legs. She wrapped herself tighter around him and his cheeks tinted shyly. Team Karakura stared at them for a minute longer and stared at each other. "..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Now, this … was different. The other ...'s were from shock. This … was because no one was there to give the … of bafflement. They all turned to the empty space where Tatsuki used to be.

"Where-?"

"Ichigo!" All their head snapped to Tatsuki, who was striding towards Ichigo, face determined to find out who the hell this girl was. They all blanched and hurriedly followed the stubborn tomboy. Ichigo snapped towards them, blinking in horror and the girl's large curious eyes stared at them with interest. Inoue beamed in default at the awkward pair. "Hey Kurosaki-Kun!" She chirped and Ichigo faced away embarrassed. "H-Hey." Ishida pushed his glasses up. "Hello Kurosaki. Mind telling us who this is?" Ichigo glared at Ishida with a glare of painful death. Ishida glared back. Senna shifted on Ichigo's back, causing the faint blush to reappear on Ichigo's cheeks and the nape of his neck. Ishida noted this with interest, catching Chad's eye. They made contact. Understanding was made. Ichigo scowled, able to read their silent words clearly. Senna smiled widely and unhooked one arm from Ichigo's shoulders to wave at the group of Karakura High students. "Hi! I'm Senna!" They all blinked. Then Keigo decided to break the ice. "Hello lovely young lady!" He exclaimed loudly, falling to a dramatic salute. "I'm Asano Keigo! Welcome to this group of ultimate feminine beauty and manliness!" Senna beamed cheerfully. "'Kay!" Team Karakura (execpt Keigo) metaphorically sweatdropped, though Ichigo's was more out of amused exasperation than confused puzzlement. "I am Ishida Uryuu." Ishida stated, deciding to introduce everyone. "That's Sado Yasutora." Chad nodded in silent greeting.

"That's Inoue Orihime-" Orihime waved, which Senna returned enthusiastically.

"-Kojima Mizuiro-" Mizuiro nodded lightly, smiling. Senna smiled back. Ichigo frowned crossly at their friendly exchange.

"-and that's Arisawa Tatsuki." Tatsuki glared at the girl curiously, evaluating the petite girl on Ichigo's back. Senna blinked back. "Hi! What'cha guys doing?" Ichigo paled. Ishida smirked quite evilly. "Well, we were looking for Kurosaki to go to-" Ichigo shook his head frantically to Senna's confusion, mouthing for him to shut up. Ishida ignored him. "-go to the Karaoke bar downtown." Senna's face lit up in excitement and turned to Ichigo, anticipation in her mandarin orange gaze. Ichigo hung his head in defeat.

"...Damn you Ishida."

* * *

Ichigo's eye twitched as Senna bounced eagerly up and down next to him. The dark Karaoke bar was crammed with various students and the room was full of eager chatter and laughter, tittering over which song would be sung next. Orihime had already gone, singing a song "La La La". Tatsuki and Mizuiro refused to sing, and the group _banned_ Keigo from singing. Chad was silent as usual, and Orihime was pestering Ishida to sing and knowing his weakness (the inability to refuse women) she would probably succeed. Senna's gleaming eyes scanned the song list thoughtfully. Ichigo sighed than suddenly glared at Mizuiro furiously. Mizuiro was eying Senna thoughtfully, the little player bastard. Ichigo seethed as Mizuiro glanced over Senna shoulder to look at the list and 'point out' some song suggestions. Ichigo growled inaudibly under his breath, fingers itching to slap the deceivingly innocent boy away from _his_ Senna.

_**...Uh, King? Do you know how many inaccuracies are in that sentence?**_

Ichigo forcefully ignored his hollow, like he had been ever since his dream that Hollow Ichigo took Senna away. Hollow Ichigo sighed and retreated back into their sideways city. Ichigo huffed and glanced back at Senna and Mizuiro again. Mizuiro reached his hand out and tilted Senna's head downwards and pointed at a song selection. Senna scrutinized it carefully. Ichigo, meanwhile, saw red tinge his vision and his instincts roared in fury. Mizuiro needed to learn that no other man besides Ichigo touched or _looked_ at Senna like that. Ichigo glared at Mizuiro hatefully and took action. Some little still rational part of his head (probably Zangetsu. Hollow Ichigo quite enthusiastically agreed with Ichigo) told him that he was being stupid and that he would look like an overprotective and possessive moron. Ichigo squashed said thought brutally.

Feigning indifference, he leaned over Senna's shoulder and spoke into her ear, his breath warm on her skin and his lips just brushing against the shell. His arm slung over Senna's shoulders and rested on the booth's rim, while his hand pushed Mizuiro away very unsubtly behind Senna's back, much to the young looking teen's surprise. "What're you looking at Senna?" Ichigo asked 'indifferently', pressing himself against her closely and intimately. Basically, he was giving Mizuiro a _very_ clear message to NOT touch Senna. Ever. Mizuiro raised an eyebrow. Team Karakura stared at the Substitute Shinigami mark his territory and flirt (in a sense) with the airy girl. Senna leaned into him, to Ichigo's immense pleasure, and showed his the long list of song choices. She turned to face him, and their faces were only mere centimeters apart. "Song list." Ichigo's brow furrowed. "You gonna sing?" Senna shrugged cheerfully and turned away from Ichigo, to his disappointment, to look back at the song selection. "Maybe." Ichigo grunted. "Hn."

Team Karakura stared. And stared. And stared a little more. Words could not describe how utterly bizarre this was for the poor baffled teens. Ichigo, the guy who couldn't even look at barely exposed breasts was pressing up against some girl without a care in the world and- Holy shit, where the hell was his hand _going?_

It just wasn't natural.

* * *

Ichigo blinked against the bright spotlight agitatedly. Damn Senna. Damn her and her ability to turn his will to soft melting butter. Damn her curvy slender luscious body, and her sweet soft milky skin...her bright passionate eyes... her pink smiling lips...her long...creamy legs...locked around his waist as he pounded into her, kissing her hot skin...

The music started, and Ichigo jolted, fumbling with the microphone. Drums and guitar pounded from the speakers. Ichigo opened his mouth and sang the lyrics on the bright yet dingy screen.

_Ken wo nigira nakerya omae no koto wo  
Mamoru koto wa dekinai  
Aa oretachi wa minna me wo aketa mama  
Sora wo tobu yume wo miteirun da_

_Wowowo  
Ikiteru yatsura mo shinda yatsura mo  
Kanashimi no DEKA sa wa onaji  
Rikutsu ja nai sa namida wo mitakunai dake  
Tamashii ga sakebu TATTOOS ON THE SKY_

The music reverberated through the dim room as Ichigo stood on stage awkwardly. He could see his friends jeering at him and he glared. Bastards. Senna was smiling and cheering for him.

_Ken wo nigitta mama omae wo koto wo  
Dakishimeru koto wa dekinai  
Tsuki toka kasei toka tsukame torete mo  
Shinjitsu ni wa mada todokanai ya_

_Wowowo  
Waruburu tsumori mo seigi demo nai  
Ore ni mo wakaranai chikara  
Rikutsu ja nai sa omae wo mamoritai dake  
Karada ga unaru TATTOOS ON THE SKY  
TATTOOS ON THE SKY  
TATTOOS ON THE SKY_

Ichigo ended on a long higher note, his face like a freakin' tomato.

_Wowowo  
Waruburu tsumori mo seigi demo nai  
Ore ni mo wakaranai chikara  
Rikutsu ja nai sa omae wo mamoritai dake  
Karada ga unaru TATTOOS ON THE SKY  
TATTOOS ON THE SKY  
TATTOOS ON THE SKY  
TATTOOS ON THE SKY _

The song ended abruptly in a beat of drum syllables and strumming guitar strings. His singing voice still echoing horrifyingly in his ears, his put the microphone back in it's slot and slouched back to the booth, avoiding eye contact with everyone he passed as they stared at him, clapping and yelling and whistling. His so called friends assaulted him, Keigo and Mizuiro clapped him on the back guffawing, Tatsuki laughing (mockingly), Inoue giggling (sweetly), and Chad and Ishida smirking. He scowled at them, and their smirks widened. Bastards. Ichigo turned slightly at the sound of euphoric laughter and cheers. Ichigo was thrown backwards and fell to the floor winded as the happy blur that was Senna crashed into him. Senna giggled, plastered to his body like a piece of lint, arms wrapped around his chest. Ichigo lay on the grimy ground, groaning, as Senna snuggled into him. "You were AWESOME!" Senna squealed happily and Ichigo, forgetting his previous discomfort of the dirty floor, felt hot satisfying pride swell up in his stomach and lace through his veins. "Really?" He asked smugly, sitting up, and Senna beamed up at him on his lap. "Yup!" Ichigo's shoulders squared arrogantly. Senna laughed brightly, hugging him. Only then did Ichigo realize that Senna was straddling his hips and pressing her body against his and giggling into his throat. Ichigo gulped and noticed that he had wrapped his arms around her waist tightly at some point. "Er..." It was even more awkward then normal since everyone was staring at them. And that was pretty damn awkward. Ichigo shivered from the close and continually close contact between him and the girl who eternally haunted his fantasies. "S-Senna." He stuttered, hoping she wouldn't notice his rapidly developing arousal. "S-Sen...Uh..." Senna peeked up at him, a look of pure evil in her large eyes.

Sweet, wonderful, hot evil...

"Yes?" She asked much too innocently and shifted her body to get a better look at Ichigo's face. Of course, this involved sitting up and brushing her hips against Ichigo's. Ichigo's face flamed and he fought not to make a noise of desperate lust. Tatsuki, taking pity on the poor horny strawberry, pulled Senna off, smirking knowingly. "C'mon. He needs to breathe." Senna pouted but got off the flustered Shinigami. Ichigo made a strangled noise that caused the boys of the group to send knowing and sympathetic looks. Inoue just looked confused, and Tatsuki and Senna shared evil and conspiring looks.

Ichigo, the poor needing soul, was afraid. Very, very afraid.

**A/N: Yay! Review!**

**The song Ichigo sang was Tattoos on the Sky, sang by Masakazu Morita who's Ichigo's voice actor. It's a good song. I recommend it.**


	7. In Which Rukia returns with Renji!

**A/N: I'm sick. And it sucks.**

**I don't own bleach.  
**

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Where Ichigo goes home exhausted from the mental torture, and is so oblivious that only now has he begun to realize that Senna knows he wants her (and he still hasn't figured out that her feelings reciprocate), Senna has a nightmare and Ichigo is tortured some more, and Rukia comes back with Renji.**_

_**...Awkward. With another helping of bizarreness and even**_ **more**_** awkward since Renji actually seems to **_**know****_ Senna._**

Ichigo's feet dragged wearily along the gray pavement as Senna bounced cheerfully at his side. Ichigo was tired. Really tired. Fighting Aizen to the death was one thing, but fighting off his horny thoughts and needs in front of his friends was a whole other deal. And Tatsuki didn't help. In fact, she gave Senna pointers on how to screw with Ichigo's mind even more than she naturally did. They were rather helpful pointers, to the poor strawberry's dismay and delight. Senna had done everything to mess with his poor head, including sitting on his lap and wrapping herself around him in a squeezing hug like a pretzel.

Ichigo was pretty sure he nearly died.

And he was getting pretty suspicious that Senna knew he loved- er- lusted- um- was _effected_ by her in certain ways. It was pretty obvious she knew, but Ichigo could be _really_ dense about these things.

Senna strolled next to the weary teen happily. She was wearing him down. Soon, he would collapse in a fit of uncontainable lust and make a move. Soon. She smiled slightly evilly at the thought.

Ichigo noticed and shivered. Not out of fear, which was the more logical and sane reason. But because he thought that expression was really and outstandingly hot.

Ichigo wondered if he needed help.

* * *

Ichigo slumped though the front door and weakly (but still effectively) socked his dad in the face in retaliation of the wacky man's attack. He hauled himself up the stairs.

"Oni-chan! Are you going to have dinner?" Ichigo turned and smiled weakly at his worried sister. "Nah. I'm tired. Sorry, Yuzu." He trudged up the last steps and stumbled to his room and slammed the door behind him. Yuzu frowned worriedly. "Oni-chan!" Senna smiled brightly and patted the young Kurosaki on the shoulder. "Don't worry about Ichigo!" Senna chirped. "He's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!" She smirked evilly and Karin nodded approvingly. Finally, Ichigo brought home a chick strong enough to handle the Kurosaki craziness.

* * *

Ichigo collapsed on his bed, not bothering to change. He rubbed his face with his hands, groaning. God, that was torture. It took all willpower, strength, _everything,_ to not throw Senna over his shoulder and carry her into the closest public restroom and fuck her senseless. Hell, it took everything to not push everything off the small table, toss her on it, and fuck her senseless right there in front of the entire Karaoke Bar. Her breathy and ragged giggles echoed in his ear, the phantom of soft and hot breath puffing on the hyper aware skin of his neck. The feel of her slender arms wrapped around his neck, her soft breasts pressing into his chest, her ambrosial and sharp smelling hair wafting temptingly into his nose, invading his every breath cruelly. Her sweet and perfect ass sat on his lap, long wonderful legs dangling and rubbing against his calves. The plump pink lips brushed the skin of his convulsing throat as he swallowed desperately, her hands squeezing them tighter together and tugging curiously and gently on his vibrant hair...

Ichigo groaned again and turned onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. He couldn't handle much more of this.

* * *

Night fell and Ichigo was once again haunted by the devious dreams of Senna kissing his bare chest, straddling his madly jerking hips, her slight sweaty slick form rubbing his own as he thrust continually into her hot, tight body, her moans of ecstasy ringing beautifully in his ears...

Something shook him and he grunted, turning away. He didn't want to wake up yet. Not yet...

He was shook harder. Ichigo squirmed a bit and reluctantly opened his eyes and his bleary sleepy ones met wide awake orange orbs. Ichigo blinked, tired and confused. "...Senna?" She nodded. "I had a nightmare." She informed him. He sat up, careful that the blanket was still covering his hard on. "Oh." Ichigo said. Silence. Senna blinked up at him, still a bit scared and pleading, and Ichigo knew he was screwed.

"Can I sleep here?"

...

...Yep. He was _so _screwed.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes were wide and every time he tried to close them into sleep they shot open again immediately. When Senna said 'Can I sleep here?' she _meant_ it. That said, Ichigo strained to sleep despite Senna's warm body snuggled into his. His breath heaved shallowly, eyes wide with insane lust and his face and neck burned with flushing blood. His lower stomach blazed with screaming longing, his need grinding and rubbing at his underwear furiously, begging for release. His breath hitched desperately as she squirmed closer into him, cuddling into the crook of his neck, her foot sliding against his and up his calves, pushing his sweats' leg up. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut panting. God, he just wanted this to end. He would give _anything_. Anything for Senna to open her eyes. For Senna to smile at him, giggle at him, and kiss him. Kiss him everywhere as he-

Her legs hooked with his and Ichigo whimpered as her arms, loosely draped over his chest, tightened as she shifted her body higher and closer to him; her lips hovering over his throat. Ichigo gasped at the tantalizing sensation. His erotic and pleasurable dreams were absolutely nothing compared to this amazing ecstasy. "A-Ah...Senna..." He begged, despite her being asleep and unable to hear him. "...S...Stop...Please..." She pulled herself closer and Ichigo gave in slightly to his temptation and his large palm moved on it's own and his fingers gripped her flawless hip greedily. Feeling the soft fabric under his palms, her body's heat teasing his hand, his want flamed higher; his hips jerked roughly. Senna mumbled something and her thighs gripped his left taunt inner thigh, brushing his clothe covered shaft. Ichigo's eyes rolled up into his head as ecstasy blinded him and overcame his body his waves, racking his body with shudders.

After his body somehow managed to calm down slightly, Ichigo wrenched himself away and out of bed, staggering down the stairs. Opening the freezer, he collected as much ice as possible and retreated into the bathroom.

Ichigo stayed in his makeshift bath of ice and cold water for 20 minutes until he deemed it safe to return to his room.

About an hour later, he woke up again to do the _exact_ same thing.

* * *

Senna was worried. Ichigo was pale and yawned every few minutes, and there were shadows under his eyes and his hair was unkempt. He would nod off every few seconds then jerk back up with a start, and rub his eyes exhaustively. Senna didn't think last night would effect him this much, and she really did have a nightmare. It was an odd, but familiar one, that involved the pointy hat things. Senna shook his shoulder as he nearly fell asleep into his cereal. "Ichigo?"

"Huh?" Ichigo jerked up, blinking groggily. "The formula for the area of a triangle is base multiplied by height divided by 2." He said randomly and Senna blinked. _...Okay..._ "Are you okay?" Senna asked and Ichigo blinked at her. "...Fine." Senna raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She asked skeptically. Ichigo nodded dully. "Yes." Senna huffed. "I don't believe you." Ichigo didn't hear her, as he actually did fall asleep into his cereal bowl. Senna sighed.

* * *

The school day passed, and Ichigo did not show. Team Karakura was very confused, but brushed it off.

Hey, it was the guy known to vanish for a month and randomly appear again perfectly fine. A day wouldn't kill him.

* * *

The river flowed peacefully when the traditional Japanese door appeared in whirl of steam and smoke. The doors slid open two deep violet butterflies' wings beat gently against the wind, guiding the petite dark haired girl and the tall crimson hair man. They strode through the worlds, coming to a halt on the grassy riverbank. Their black robes and dark hair swayed in the wind. Renji turned to look down at his small and beautiful companion's dollish face. "Rukia, you okay?" Rukia's large indigo violet eyes blinked up at him and she nodded. "Yeah. Let's go Renji." Cinnamon eyes glinted and scarlet hair swayed.

"Okay."

* * *

Ichigo blinked awake at the piercing rays of sunlight seeping into his room. Why was he in his room? Ichigo groaned, putting a hand to his head. Why was he in his room and not in school? He remembered breakfast...feeling dark sleep overcome...

Tap, tap. Ichigo turned and saw Rukia and Renji through his window. He heaved it open and stepped back when they jumped in gracefully. Well, Rukia was graceful. Renji was Renji.

"Ever heard of a door?" Ichigo grumbled and Rukia glared, and kicked him in the shin. Ichigo swore. "Dammit Rukia!"

"Shut up! Why aren't you in school baka?" Rukia snapped at him, raising a fist threateningly. Ichigo scowled. "Too tired." Renji nodded understandingly. "Lots of Hollows last night?"

"...That's less humiliating, so sure." Ichigo readily agreed to their confusion. Ichigo stretched, yawning. "So what's up?"

"I'm here for my standard patrol," Rukia explained, "and Renji's here because Nii-Sama wanted him stationed here for some reason." Renji nodded. "Yup. You know Taicho."

"Overprotective bastard?"

"The very same."

"HEY! DON'T INSULT NII-SAMA!" Rukia shouted furiously, preparing to punch them both in the head, when her soul pager and Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami badge blared; _HOLLOW! HOLLOW!_ Ichigo sighed, pushing himself out of his body. "Where is it?" Rukia checked the small screen. "Hmmm...it's on the other side of town...Karakura Private High School." She looked up to see Ichigo gone and the sound of shattering glass behind her. Renji was gaping at the window. Rukia stared at them empty space where Ichigo used to be in dull shock and turned. Rukia gaped too.

"...Did he just-" She gestured to the broken window with the vaguely Ichigo shaped hole in the glass and Renji nodded.

"Smash through the window to get there faster? Yeah."

"..."

* * *

Ichigo shot through the air faster than...than...uh...

Well, he was going pretty fast. Faster than Superman! Ahem.

Ichigo felt the air sting his face and push his shihakshou sleeves back stubbornly and his eyes watered from the cold kiss of stinging air. He ignored all this and moved even faster.

"_It's on the other side of town...Karakura Private High School."_

Senna. She was in danger. She was the one the hollow was after. Ichigo could feel it. Ichigo felt frantic and unpleasant acidic panic well up in his chest. He couldn't lose her. Not again...not after feeling her fade away to nothing in his arms. Watching her sacrifice herself, helpless to do anything but watch. The feel of her tears stain his shirt as she cried in happiness as he told her those comforting lies, her screams of fear; choking his ears, tearing his soul to agonized shreds. _No..._

_Never again._

* * *

Senna was running. Her lungs burned as her legs pumped her body forward, desperate adrenaline fueling her limbs. The monster (Hollow, Senna remembered) roared behind her. She ducked into a alley to realize it was a dead end. Senna face palmed. Duh. And it was so cliché! Only she was going to die a horrible brutal painful death of being eaten alive. Super.

She wheeled around as the goat-esque creature laughed at her helplessness. It advanced on her slowly, deciding to play with his food before he consumed her soul. She backed away slowly, the jeering voice in her head _really _not helping.

_**C'mon. We can **_**totally**_** kick his ass. With one twister I'll send this guy to oblivion!**_

Senna gulped as the Hollow had her totally cornered._ Well, that **does** sound nice. But I am a mere human. I can't freakin' control wind._ The voice sighed. _**I know. Don't worry Senna. We'll get your twister wielding ass kicking self back soon.**_

_The hell-?_ Senna thoughts were cut off abruptly as the Hollow's thick clawed hands grabbed her around the middle and brought her up to it's mask as it cracked open to reveal multiple ravenous mouths. Senna uttered a soft scream. "Get off!" She struggled helplessly. God, she was going to die. Like actually die. _I didn't even get to make out with Ichigo..._ A slimy and sickly tongue licked her and she screamed.

"ICHIGO!"

"GRAHHHHH!" The loud battle cry answered her call as a dark shape appeared above Senna, it's hand griping the hilt of a large sword on it's back. The Hollow roared in pain as the oversized butcher knife sliced through the thick skin with ease and it clutched it's bleeding stump as Senna fell towards the hard ground. The large hand had slackened it's grip with no muscles or commands to keep it's steely grasp fixed around the falling girl and Senna broke away from the decapitated hand.

Of course, she was still falling to the ground and to her death.

Senna fell further and further to the ground, eyes wide and watering against the wind, but she couldn't close them. _Ichigo..._A gentle breeze suddenly surrounded her and slowed the fall dramatically, autumn leaves flying lazily in front of her face. Then she felt strong arms carry her into a muscular warm chest and she relaxed against him. Her hand rose up and clutched his rough uniform as she curled against him. "Ichigo..."

Ichigo was shaking. With rage or fear or relief he couldn't tell. Senna was safe. Safe and breathing and warm and in his arms. He clung to her, sinking to his knees on the pavement, dropping Zangetsu next to him and pulled her even closer. She sat clumsily on his lap, clinging to his uniform, head buried in his rapidly moving chest. He was sure she could her his frenziedly pumping heart, pounding like a loud drum in his ears. Ichigo nuzzled his face into her plum hair, inhaling her scent shakily. She smelled so good. "Senna."

Rukia and Renji flashed quickly to the scene. "Ichigo!" Rukia called out, hand on her katana, eyes scanning the area for threats sharply. Renji glanced around, seeing that the hollow had been purified. "Ichigo!" His voice rang out loudly into the quiet alley. Silence screamed back at him defiantly and Renji frowned. Where-?

He heard quiet whispering behind some boxes and Renji walked over, gesturing his small friend to follow. Renji rounded the boxes and gaped like a flopping fish out of water at the sight. Ichigo was cuddling a teenage female high school student, curled up against her like she was life and he was dying. She was squeezing him closer to her, not that Ichigo was complaining, and nestling into his chest. Zangetsu lay carelessly to the side, forgotten. Ichigo's arms were wound around her slender but curvy waist in a vice like grip and Ichigo's face was immersed in her shiny purple hair, with his eyes closed softly and he wore a look that was very familiar to Renji. Renji and that look knew each other well, and often met up on Fridays, and the occasional birthday or holiday.

A look of utter devotion, obsession, and lust.

Ichigo, Kurosaki _fucking_ Ichigo, was in love. With a human. Renji stared bewildered. It was just so _**bizarre**_.

Rukia turned the corner. "Renji, what-?" Rukia stared and her loud questioning voice seemed to startle Ichigo out of his moment of bliss. He blinked up at them and tightened his grip and Renji raised an eyebrow. If Ichigo held her any harder she would bruise. "H-Hey." Ichigo greeted bashfully, his cheeks tinted bright red. Renji smirked. "Yo." Ichigo blushed harder. Renji cackled inwardly. Rukia gaped. "...Ichigo? Who's this?" Ichigo mouthed wordlessly. "Uh...well...this..." He fumbled for words and the girl, noticing their presence, turned her head. Renji's eyes widened and she mirrored his actions.

"Renji?"

"..._**Senna?**_"

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Yay.**

**Review and Urahara will give you hugs and cookies. Mmmm...cookies.  
**


	8. Where there's fear,angst,and confusion!

**A/N: Yo. Have you guys seen the new bleach arc? It looks terrible, yet I cannot turn away.  
**

**I don't own bleach.**

**_Chapter 8: _**

**_In which Ichigo tries to slaughter (Renji), Rukia is really confused (among other things), and Senna defies logic._**

**_And Renji feels fear. Lots, and lots of mind numbing fear._**

**AND NOW FOR A CONVIENT FLASHBACK TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

_Renji tended to get around. He really did. He was one of the few males of the Seretei that hung out with and was on the Shingami Woman's Association's **good** side._

_Which, as we know, was pretty damn hard. Practically impossible._

_So, Renji was wandering Karakura during his patrol- surveillance- Hitsugaya- Team- Of- Awesomeness- mission thing when he heard a Hollow. And as required, since Renji was a Shinigami (of Awesomeness), Renji took off out of his body and purified the sucker. It wasn't that hard, that bastard was pretty weak. He turned to leave and get back to his body when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned to a young teenage girl with dark grape purple hair and large orange eyes staring up at him curiously. "Thank You." She said and he blinked incredulously. "You can see me?" She frowned cutely. "Why shouldn't I?" Renji shrugged. She frowned. "You seem familiar. Do I know you?" Renji shook his head. "Not that I can remember." His face clouded. Why did he say that? He had never met this girl before. Senna blinked. "Oh." They stood in silence. "So. I'm Senna." She said after a lengthy pause._

"_I'm Renji." Renji answered back, still amusedly bemused with the entire situation. Senna beamed up at the fukutaicho. "That's a cool name!" Renji straightened happily at the sudden compliment. "Really?"_

"_Yeah!" Renji smirked down at his strange new companion. "So Senna?" Senna blinked. "Huh?"_

"_What's there to do around here?"_

"_...Well, lots of stuff. I really like the Ferris Wheel." Renji blinked. _

"_...Ferris...Wheel?"_

**AND NOW BACK TO THE CONFUSED GROUP!**

Renji gaped at the small girl, confounded at the sudden plot twist. I mean, who saw _that _coming? Senna cheered, jumped off Ichigo, and slammed into the pineapple resembling Shinigami. "RENJI!" Renji grunted. "Ack! Senna, can't breathe." Actually he could, but the glare of death and murderous aura oozing from every one of Ichigo's pores was a little scary.

_Die..._Renji heard the venomous whispers and gulped. _Die...burn...suffer...how dare you touch __**our**__ Queen...__**Mine**__..._Renji was a little terrified.

...Okay, he was _really _terrified.

Sure, he was a crazy jealous bastard himself, but he was pretty sure his murderous aura didn't hiss death threats into his victims' ears. Renji laughed nervously, pushing Senna away from him and at arms length. "Hey. It's been awhile." He made sure that Senna was directly in front of him to act as a shield from Ichigo. Senna beamed. "Yup! I haven't seen you since we went on the Ferris Wheel last fall!" Renji grinned down at her at the memory, then looked up at Ichigo...

...Who was staring at him with a look of utmost loathing, black and red reiatsu swirling around him ominously, his black and gold eyes boring evilly into his soul. Renji noted with dull horror and fear that Ichigo had picked up Zangetsu, which seemed to gleam sharply in the dim light of the alley and the power of Ichigo's venomous jealousy. Renji shrank back. "Ha ha...yeah. Good times." He mustered feebly. Senna turned back to Ichigo, who dropped the envious and wrathful intent immediately. "I didn't know you knew Renji Ichigo!" Senna exclaimed wondrously and Ichigo shrugged, while Renji gaped. Was Ichigo bipolar or _what_?

Rukia stared, the silent observer, at the scene oddly. She had never seen Ichigo so murderous, and over something so petty! Something like Renji meeting the girl and hanging out with her (and quite briefly, I might add) causing such a reaction was unheard of. Not to mention, who _was_ this girl? Rukia had never met, heard of, or seen her before. Rukia stepped forward. "Who exactly are you?" She asked suspiciously and Senna turned back to her, blinking with large innocent eyes. "I'm Senna!" She smiled and gave a little bow. Rukia blinked. That sounded familiar...but she couldn't put her finger on it...

Ichigo resumed his death glare over Senna's back at Renji, and his grip on Zangetsu tightened. Hollow Ichigo egged his King on, roaring for the spilling of Renji's blood. _Kill him!_ Hollow Ichigo shrieked, furious that another male was so familiar with _**their **_Queen. _Tear his flesh! Spill his blood! Mangle his bones!_ Ichigo inaudibly growled at his 'best' friend. The bastard...he took Senna on the Ferris Wheel? He took _his_ Senna on the fucking _Ferris Wheel_? Renji gulped and edged away. "Uh...Ichigo...?" Ichigo snarled, advancing on the screwed Shinigami. "Hello Renji." He said in a pleasant voice and Renji paled.

It was _too_ pleasant.

It was _**Aizen**_ pleasant.

Renji backed away, his hand going for Zabimaru. "Stay away Ichigo." Renji warned nervously and Ichigo smiled calmly.

_**Ichimaru**_ calmly.

"Why are you so nervous, Renji?" Ichigo asked, still smiling. Renji drew his sword. "I just wanted to tell you a funny story I heard today."

"...What?" Renji asked, feeling his life become limited and seeing his memories (of Rukia) flash before his eyes. Ichigo continued to smile, pleasantly, and a killer and nuclear strong getsuga bathed his sword's blade cheerfully. "I just heard that you took Senna on the Ferris Wheel." Ichigo laughed with forced and evil pleasantness. "Alone. By yourselves." Ichigo began to drop the pleasant tone with each sentence, his Ichimaru smiling face morphing into a face of pure envy and hatred and his reiatsu howled for Renji's blood to splatter the pavement. "Without me. Alone. In a small and cramped compartment. Alone." Renji swallowed nervously, feeling his face go blank. Because, despite the fact he was probably going to die, Ichigo's paranoia and insecurity was kinda funny. "Uh... …y...es?" Renji tried.

Now, readers, Renji, despite what you might think, is not stupid.

No, he _knew_ that either answer would lead to his doom.

Using the answer yes, he was the no good son of a bitch of a bastard who 'hit' on 'Ichigo's' Senna.

Using the answer no, he was the bastard who _lied_ about not being the no good son of a bitch of a bastard who 'hit' on 'Ichigo's' Senna, since Ichigo was going to assume (correctly) that he and Senna went on the Ferris Wheel; whatever Renji said.

Sadly, saying yes was the lesser of the two great evils.

_And I didn't even get to make out with Rukia..._Renji thought sadly as he dove to the side to avoid the deadly getsuga blast. Ichigo appeared behind him, black sclera and putrid golden irises gleaming manically at him, sword raised. Renji blanched. _...Crap._ Well, this is the end, Renji thought bitterly. There were so many things he wanted to do. Kiss Rukia, beat Taicho in a spar, date Rukia, kick Ikkaku's ass, marry Rukia, go to that new restaurant downtown, be the father of Rukia's children...

Senna and Rukia stared at the scene of Ichigo trying to kill Renji in a fit of mad jealousy. Senna, with horror and fear for Renji's life. Rukia, with a strange distant confusion. It hadn't really hit her that Ichigo was trying to _kill_ someone for something _this_ stupid. Poor naive, oblivious Rukia. Senna dashed forward, snapping Rukia out of the dull shock, into acute horrified shock. "I-ICHIGO!" She yelled, shunpoing ahead of Senna and pulling Ichigo's arm away so Zangetsu just missed barely missed slicing Renji's head off. Renji breathed a sigh of relief. Rukia tugged the struggling Ichigo back, her heels grinding against the ground as Ichigo fought his way back to Renji. "Let me go!" He snarled animalistically, his Hollow eyes promising death. "I'll kill him! He-he-" Ichigo momentarily struggled to put Renji's 'crime' to words. "He-Senna-!" He howled in fury as his reiatsu began to build; a deadly and dark suffocating force that pushed down on them. "He took Senna on the Ferris Wheel!" Ichigo roared, jerking an elbow backwards, knocking Rukia backwards sharply. Rukia grunted and fell back onto the ground. "ICHIGO!" She screamed angrily. "STOP IT, YOU MORON! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO KILL HIM FOR SOMETHING _THIS STUPID?_" But Ichigo didn't stop, and Zangetsu swung closer and closer to Renji's neck. Ichigo smirked, and Renji suddenly didn't know if it was Ichigo or his Hollow.

"Ichiiiiiiigggggoooooo!" Senna slammed into Ichigo's side, knocking him away from Renji. They toppled to the ground in a tangle of limbs, Ichigo snarling at Renji as Zangetsu clattered out of his hands. "Damm...it..." Ichigo trailed off, staring up into Senna's orange eyes. They bored into his own, drilling holes in his soul. They were watery and sad and a million other things that Ichigo didn't want to be. Ichigo's resolve to grind Renji into the ground instantly crumbled to dust and scattered to the winds. His Hollow eyes widened as Senna sniffed. _Senna? _

_...**Queen?**_

"I don't want you to kill Renji." Senna said simply and Ichigo breathed her scent in deeply. It hung around him, clinging to her body and the silken hair that brushed his cheekbones. It smelled so good. _She_ smelled good. Her _soul _smelled absolutely delicious. So ravishing. Ichigo realized with shocking and oddly dull clarity that he wanted it. Her soul. He desired it, craved it. To make it his... to make _her_ only his. "...Okay." He said dazedly, spellbound by the aroma of her alluring soul as it curled around him. He dimly wondered why he was suddenly noticing how good her soul smelled, but then Senna beamed and Ichigo's mouth watered as her soul suddenly spiced with her smile. He licked his parched lips slowly, eyes taking in their position and her form. With their legs tangled, her hands on either side of his head, and her body flush against his, it was a truly delightful position. Senna blinked down at him. "Your eyes are different." She said and Ichigo blinked. "...Huh?" Ichigo asked confused, having not noticed the change from Shinigami to Vizard. "They're black and gold." Ichigo paled, and he felt pressure squeeze his eyes and release as they turned back to their usual white and amber. He pushed her off, and hastily backed away, to her immense puzzlement. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo vanished, leaving Renji, Rukia, and Senna in the alley thoroughly confused.

"...Ichigo?" Rukia asked into the air. What was going on? She had never seen Ichigo like that. There was no loss of control, no inner battle for his soul. Ichigo and his Hollow had been completely in sync, in total agreement. Both of them wanted Renji's blood spilled for touching and knowing the Senna girl. Rukia glanced over to the usually hyperactive girl, who sat on the ground staring at the empty space where Ichigo used to be. Rukia felt something odd stir within her. Something cold and churning. Why?

Why was Ichigo so affected by this human child?

Wasn't _Rukia_ the one? The one who changed Ichigo's world?

Didn't _Rukia_ fight to chase Ichigo's rain away?

So why? Why was this girl able to sweep it away with a cheerful wave of her hand so easily?

Why did Ichigo's world suddenly revolve around her?

And why..._why_ did Rukia care?

Renji coughed. "So...that was new, huh?"

* * *

Ichigo stared haggardly at his reflection shown in the slow peaceful river. Wide amber eyes stared back.

"_Your eyes are different." _ Ichigo narrowed his eyes. She had seen.

"_They're black and gold."_ She had seen him. His Hollow. How could he lose it? His control? But Ichigo knew that he didn't. He didn't lose control. He and his Hollow came to a silent agreement to beat Renji to the ground and acted upon it. His Hollow probably amplified his feelings of murderous blood lust, but still. There was no battle, no fight for right or wrong within his soul. No...Senna...she turned him into a demon. Her presence transformed him into something he couldn't help. Jealous, possessive, dangerous and merciless. And yet, Ichigo didn't care. All he cared about was her smile, how her eyes sparkled for _him_, and the way her hair brushed _his_ skin when it blew in the wind. Her musical light voice, her airy laugh, her graceful and willowy movements. He didn't give a shit about anything else.

Because she made him so happy and light. His heart soared, his stomach bubbled, and his limbs tingled when they touched or spoke. She was, however cliché and cheesy it sounded, his drug. An addiction. An addiction that Ichigo knew he should give up. An echo of her laughter played in his ears and his sighed, looking up at the now setting sun.

No...He could never giver her up. He never had been able to, and he never will be able to. Ichigo turned from the sun and jumped into the air and bounded through the sky back home.

* * *

"Hey, Rukia, right?" Rukia turned to the slightly taller girl walking along side her. Renji had stayed at the Urahara shoten and Senna and Rukia were walking back to the Kurosaki Clinic now that Rukia had gotten her gigai. Rukia stared. "Yes?" Senna paused, brows furrowed in dramatic thought. "What's up with Ichigo?" Senna asked and Rukia immediately knew what she meant. Rukia stared at the ground, thinking. Senna...was likable. Very likable, in fact. Rukia didn't not like her, but she felt something odd twinge when she looked at Senna.

Rukia didn't know it, but she was feeling a lot like Orihime used to. Except that Rukia didn't 'love' Ichigo like Orihime did. She was Ichigo's friend, his guardian and mentor (in a sense). They went together like peanut butter and jam... like rice and soysauce. She was one of the most important women in Ichigo's life, and had maybe even been the most important. And that position in Ichigo's life was stolen away by the airy and fun girl walking next to her in an instant that Rukia hadn't even seen. Rukia, though she didn't realize it, was jealous. Jealous that the close bond she shared with Ichigo was no longer the most impactful in his life, and could be replaced by a bond that had only formed just barely a fraction of how long she knew Ichigo.

"Ichigo...is a Shinigami." Rukia said slowly, keeping her charge's secret with care. This girl should realize that if Ichigo wanted her to know he would tell. And Rukia, for reasons that she didn't understand, felt satisfied that Ichigo hadn't told her. In that way, she was like everyone else that Ichigo knew.

"And?" Rukia sighed. "If he wants you to know, he'll tell you." Senna nodded, and giggled to herself, jogging forward, arms swinging. "Yeah!" She agreed, already having known his secret from Ichigo's story, and spun in a small circle into the Kurosaki home. Rukia raised an eyebrow and followed inside. Isshin greeted her from inside with tears of happiness. "My third and fourth daughter!" He greeted Rukia and Senna, who waved happily. "You've returned!" Rukia smiled slightly. "Hey, Isshin-san."

Isshin abruptly launched himself toward the door above their heads. "ICHIIIIIIIGGGGGOOOOO-!" A swift kick cut off his battle cry. "Stupid Goat Chin." Ichigo grumbled, stepping over his father's smoking body. He greeted the two girls with a wave. "Hey Senna. Rukia." Rukia noted with an odd clarity that he said Senna's name first. Senna beamed and twirled towards him. "Hi Ichigo! I have a question!" Ichigo tensed. "Yeah?" He asked reluctantly, his mind panicking. _Oh god._ He thought in horror. _She's going to ask. She'll be afraid of me, won't she? Oh god. Oh god._

"Doe he have a name?"

Ichigo blinked. Rukia blinked. Zangetsu blinked. Hollow Ichigo blinked and turned to Zangetsu. "...What happened?" Zangetsu turned to Ichigo's darker side. "...She asked if you have name." He said and Hollow Ichigo blinked. "A name?" He said blankly. Hollow Ichigo wanted a name, to be honest. An identity. Something to call himself.

Existence.

* * *

Ichigo scratched his head. "I...don't know." He felt rather stupid then. He didn't even know if his Inner Hollow had a name. _...Uh, do-?_

_**No.**_

"He doesn't." Ichigo mumbled and Senna gasped. "But everyone needs a name!" She argued cutely, crossing her arms under her chest. Ichigo blushed. "Uh, do you even know-?"

"Your inner hollow dude, right?"

"...Okay, I guess you do." He muttered and his thoughts floundered. "Well...Uh...I don't know!" Ichigo was at loss. He didn't know what to do. How does someone approach a situation like this? Senna huffed and grabbed his wrist and dragged him up to his room, Rukia at their heels. Senna marched into his room and Rukia closed the door behind them. Senna faced Ichigo authoritatively, hands on her hips, which Ichigo could not stop staring at. "Bring him out." Senna commanded and Ichigo and Rukia stood flabbergasted. "HUH?"

"I wanna meet him." Senna demanded. "Bring him out Ichigo." Ichigo shook his head frantically. "NO! He's dangerous Senna! He could hurt you! ...And Rukia." He added unconcernedly as an afterthought. Rukia's right eyebrow twitched in irritation. Senna sighed. _Alright_, she thought determinedly. _I guess it's time for Plan B. _Ichigo blanched, realizing her plan, and began to edge away. "No. Not again, Senna." He told her firmly. "NO."

Senna sighed, staring at the ground. She moved her foot a little bit. Ichigo raised his arms protectively. "No..." He affirmed weakly. "No way." She looked up at him, eyes wide and pleading and gleaming with moisture as her mouth set in a begging pout. _"...Please?"_ She asked imploringly, hands clasped behind her back as her body swayed back and forth. She bit her lower lip hesitantly. "For _me_, Ichigo?" Rukia scoffed. Please. She had tried that trick a thousand times and it _never_ worked. Like Ichigo would actually cave from such a display-

Ichigo hung his head, his will and soul broken. "...Fine. I'll bring my Hollow out." Rukia choked on her thoughts and saliva. "GUH?" Senna beamed at Ichigo, her sad pout vanishing like snow in summer. "Thank you Ichigo!" She trilled and jumped into his chest with a enthusiastic hug, cuddling into his lean chest. Ichigo grunted. "Whatever." Rukia could see he was pleased however.

Ichigo fell down the dark abyss. His feet slammed down into the sideways city, squinting against the beaming sun. He looked around for his Hollow and didn't see him. Spotting Zangetsu, he jogged towards the old man on his flagpole. "Old Man Zangetsu!" Ichigo called, waving. "What's up?" Zangetsu thought for a moment. "...It has been very hot." Zangetsu said finally. "I nearly had a stroke form the intense heat spurred from your sexual thoughts about Senna." Ichigo blushed. "...Oh." He squeaked. Zangetsu nodded. "The Hollow is in the park." Ichigo face morphed to befuddlement. "The park?"

* * *

Ichigo stared at the park. "Since when have I had this in my head?" Ichigo wondered out loud.

"Since you met Queen." Ichigo turned to see his Hollow on a swing. "Whaddaya want King?" The Hollow scowled. "Come ta play with your horse?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "C'mon." He muttered and grabbed his white and black collar, much to the Hollow indignation. "Hey! King! What're you-?"

The world lurched and Ichigo blinked to see his hand gripping his Hollows collar in his room. The Hollow pushed him away. "What the hell was that King?" He snarled, fists balling angrily. Ichigo sighed. "Well...you know Senna." He said feebly. Hollow Ichigo blinked, confused. "...Eh?" He turned to see that he was no longer in Ichigo's world, but his room, and in front of him was his Queen eying him curiously. He felt stupidly shy. "Hi! I'm Senna!" The Hollow felt something in his cheeks. It was warm. His face tinted blue. "I-I know that." He said huffily. "I ain't stupid Queen." Senna blinked. "...Queen?" She shook her head. "Whatever. What's your name?" He scowled. "I don't have one." Senna tapped her lips with her finger and circled him. "...Hmmm...you look like Ichigo," she mused carefully, "but you're a Hollow...and you're all white instead of black...I got it!" She exclaimed suddenly and Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo, and Rukia jolted as she slammed a triumphant fist into her palm. "From now on," Senna proclaimed grandly, falling into a superhero pose, "your name is Shirosaki Hichigo!" The newly dubbed Hichigo blinked wide black and gold eyes. "...Shirosaki Hichigo?" He repeated, pointing at himself with a alabaster finger. Senna nodded. "Yup!" Hichigo stared at her disbelieving. "...I have a name?" Senna beamed. "Yup!" Hichigo blinked his wide eyes. Ichigo stared harshly at the Hollow, debating his next move warily and Rukia stared on with tense muscles. Senna smiled happily at him.

Hichigo threw his head back and laughed crazily, jumping forward to Senna and flinging his arms around her in what the King would call a 'hug'. He picked her up and spun her around, still laughing manically, his glee rising when she returned the hug, giggling at his obvious thrill. He could feel the King's jealous gaze bore into him as the Queen graced him with all her attention. Hichigo grinned sadistically.

Bonus.

**A/N: ...Eh. Review please and Hichigo will give you Hi-Chew! Have you ever had Hi-Chew? It's fucking delicious and scarily addicting.**


End file.
